


直到彼时

by PranksterL



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PranksterL/pseuds/PranksterL
Summary: 【翻译备份】沃利·韦斯特/迪克·格雷森





	直到彼时

【授权未回复，仅作Lofter审核收紧后不得已发布在AO3上的翻译备份】

 

 

 

 **摘要** **:**

时空旅行的体验就好像小猫崽在轻啃你的皮肤。首先，它从你的肚脐眼开始。这种感觉兜着圈子在体内穿行，直到蔓延你的整个腹部，而你在舌根尝到了微弱的士力架的味道，即便之前你并没有吃过一根。你咀嚼着你的牙，仿佛它们是花生，好像在果冻里呼吸。然后——你看着你的肢体消失，并感受到它们在其他的地表上重新出现。这就是你站在全新的环境里，光裸带雀斑的双手捂住自己蛋蛋之前所发生的事情。

//基于《时空旅行者的妻子》的不严谨改编//

 

 **注释** **:**

（详见尾注）

 

 

时空旅行的体验就好像小猫崽在轻啃你的皮肤。首先，它从你的肚脐眼开始。这种感觉兜着圈子在体内穿行，直到蔓延你的整个腹部，而你在舌根尝到了微弱的士力架的味道，即便之前你并没有吃过一根。你咀嚼着你的牙，仿佛它们是花生，好像在果冻里呼吸。然后——你看着你的肢体消失，并感受到它们在其他的地表上重新出现。这就是你站在全新的环境里，光裸带雀斑的双手捂住自己蛋蛋之前所发生的事情。

这件事第一次发生时，沃利吓坏了。他十三岁，在医院里，在疼痛中尝试着呼吸，喉咙中堆积着烟尘，被烧伤的皮肤能像纸一样撕裂，像彩纸屑一样往下掉。他被指示不能移动身体，并被告知几天后待他痊愈时即能出院，同时假装没有听到巴里叔叔与艾瑞斯婶婶充满自责的对话。

最初他以为自己饿了，他的肚子微微刺痛，好像小猫崽在轻啃。每一次呻吟他的皮肤都感觉正在撕裂，而他盲目徒劳地摸索着呼叫护工的按钮。出于本能，他蜷了蜷脚趾——它们感觉裸着，不在它们该待着的地方，非常—— _冷_ 。

沃利一把扯开身上的毯子，寻找他的双腿。他的牙齿直打颤，感觉好像他的脚跟落在寒冷的雪堆里，接着他——没法找、找、 _找到自己的双腿_ 。一声惊叫从他嗓子眼里挤了出来。他伸手把毯子盖回去并张口喊护士但是—— _胳膊没了胳膊没了他的胳膊也没了_ ——接着雀斑也从他的双肩上消失。

（后来他想了想，看着自己消失其实蛮酷的。）

但眼下他到处寻找一面镜子，看到他镜像中的脑袋也不见了。一只耳朵能听见心电监护仪工作的声音，另一只耳朵能听见呼啸的寒冷风雪，刮得作响。沃利阖上他的双眼就那么一瞬——

——接着睁开它们，看见的就是冰天雪地——至少四英尺厚的积雪，因为它们盖住了一座黛青色的山丘。他哀嚎，眼睛到处扫视，并在雪花糊在他蛋蛋上时大叫了一个脏词。沃利吃惊地睁大他的眼睛，瞪到睫毛和眉毛就要碰到一起，在雪花拍上他的烧伤伤口时呻吟出声。

沃利全裸着。

就好比—— _阿西吧_ ，他全裸着。

盯着他自己没穿衣服的身体看一直都是他最喜欢的兴趣爱好——但在大雪纷飞中，他的每一寸身体都被烧伤过，喉咙也是干枯的——盯着自己没穿衣服的身体看 _绝对_ 不是该考虑的选择之一。沃利挣扎着用双脚站起来——然后摔倒了，一只脚砸在一块 _形状像是石头的_ 石头上。他摔在雪地里，脸着地，在痛苦之中嚎出声。

冷。 _冷_ ， _冷_ ， ** _冷_** 。

他很可能将先死于体温过低，其次死于饥饿。接着一只巨大的西伯利亚虎会咬掉他的腿。

沃利想躲起来，但他不知道去何处。他想打电话给他叔叔闪电侠，让他来接他，但他不知道 _怎么做_ 。

他的手指在寒冷中都泛青了——但就在这一瞬间，山的一部分…… _开启了_ 。他听见脚步声，每一步踏进雪地里，再在脚的主人抬起脚步时带上 _嘎吱嘎吱_ 的尾音。蓦地一声惊叫在空中响起， “这特么……？”在空气中有些 _响亮_ 地穿过。接着有人伸出一只冰冷的手抓住沃利的手臂。沃利瑟缩了一下，一把拍开了它，这好 _疼_ 。

接着他听到流露出忧虑的轻笑声。他还听到很安静的一声，好像是织物在空气中挥动的声音，然后他感到一件夹克包裹住了他。无论那个人是谁，他把他一把拔起，而沃利把脸别过去不想自己结冰的眼泪被看见。“你 _告诉过_ 我这档子事会发生的——”

“我们这是在俄罗斯吗？”沃利不加思索开口。他的牙齿在打颤，他把他冻僵的鼻子埋在这个男子的二头肌上。接着——他想起来疼，哪里都 _疼_ 。沃利蜷起自己，猛地抽身，但是他面前的这个男子紧紧抓住他发红的腰，不让他掉下去。

“我们不是在俄罗斯。天呐——你真的好 _冷_ 。”这个家伙再没说更多的话，不过沃利不需要很努力就能听出这个男子声音里的笑意。男子腾出一只手，梳过沃利落上雪的红头发。

即使是在天寒地冻中，沃利抬头还是对上了一双带着墨镜的双眼。沃利目不转睛的盯着，看见这深色头发的脑袋上带着他这辈子所见过的最丑的针织帽，还有这个男子（其实是少年）脸上的担忧之意。把这个家伙称作 _抓人很疼先生_ 的念头在沃利脑中一闪而逝——至少看在初见时他给予的温暖的份上。温暖。 _温暖_ 。沃利把他的脸埋在男孩的胸前，辗转调整了一下姿势。

少年轻轻咒了一声。“来，让我们把你搞进屋。”

少年抱起沃利之后，他们来到室内（ _什么_ 的室内，他真不大 _确定_ ）。沃利被放在一张温暖的床上，包裹在一层又一层的毯子里，直到他像是一只墨西哥卷饼，并拿到了一件厚套头衫和一条睡裤来穿。沃利待在他的新束缚中，直到少年端着两杯热可可返回。

这房间是石头做的，钟乳石吊在内壁，映衬着照明用的灯具，墙上还有他没有见过的电影海报。少年用充满温情的微笑看着他，也许更像是因熟识而起的促狭笑意——沃利不曾预料到这个——接着少年关上了身后的门。那副表情褪去，逐渐化为他家人发现他在车库里不省人事后所对他露出的那副神情。

“你感觉好些了吗？”少年问。

沃利紧张地点头并且喝干了那杯热可可。那件厚套头衫大了四号，与敏感的皮肤摩擦，裤子的裤管垂过他裸露的脚趾头。他情不自禁地感到局促不安，把自己蜷起来直到遮住了自己的私密部位。

他不知道为什么——但是他信任这个少年。（他同样还知道到把他的屌露在外面不是明智之选——这有点尴尬。）

毫无预警地，那个少年伸手拉开床头柜，取出一个急救箱。沃利立刻认出了那支小管的芦荟凝胶。少年伸手抓住沃利的手臂——但沃利甩开了它。

“你刚刚把我从雪地里拔出来的时候看起来并不是很担心，”沃利思索道。他的手在脚边攥紧。

他禁不住在少年对他露出“ _你是不是傻_ ”的表情时畏缩了一下。“看到任何一个拿自己做雪天使的裸奔小孩，我都会对他做同样的事。”

“ _这_ 可不一定。”他必须坚强。他的叔叔可是 _闪电侠_ 。“我们在哪里？你是一个秘密的恶役吗？你是我叔叔的专属反派吗？我的叔叔可是闪电侠，你知道的。他会找到我然后踢你的屁股。我是人质吗？我不会告诉你 _任何事_ 的。”

这引发了下一轮居高临下的凝视。这个少年扬起眉毛，也许在他墨镜背后翻了个白眼，然后他一把将沃利的胳膊扯了过来。当芦荟凝胶抹到沃利皮肤上发出 _吧唧_ 一声黏腻的挤压声时，红头发的男孩挣扎了一下。“我的名字叫夜翼，我是你最好的朋友。”

“不，你不——”

“在未来的。”夜翼继续说道。

这让沃利立刻闭嘴了。他惊得目瞪口呆，“ _酷_ ”这个词在脑海里飞速驶过。

“沃伦斯·鲁道夫·韦斯特。你是巴里·艾伦的侄子。他是世上最快的男人，与艾瑞丝·韦斯特-艾伦结为夫妻。在 _我这的_ 时间点上，你和我成为最好的朋友已有将近六年。这是你第一次见到我，严格意义上。”一只蓝色的眼睛从墨镜片后露了出来，而沃利想起了他见过的那些星星点点的蓝色长春花。夜翼淡淡地耸耸肩，似乎毫不费力地把沃利的袖子卷到肩上，将更多的芦荟凝胶抹在沃利身上。“你是一个时空旅行者。在这方面，很笨的那种。这是你第一次穿越到未来。先前那场在你家车库的事故不仅仅给了你超级速度，同时给予了你旅行在不同时间点之间的能力。”

“你戴着这样的一顶帽子，我可无法拿你说的话算数。”

“你不该，”夜翼悠悠地说，“这可是你送给我的礼物。”

在年长少年的脸上展开的微笑，极其充满魅力又不带锋芒，令沃利禁不住脸红。在此时此刻，他还不能理解为什么夜翼让他如此慌张，就好像他见到科学课上的辛蒂·威尔肯一样。他以后会懂的，也许还会在这念头一闪而逝的时候羞耻地埋下头。不过在现在，即便沃利感到体内洋溢着活力与大胆，他还是捧着马克杯怂成了一团。

夜翼的表情柔和下来，他阖上了芦荟凝胶的盖子。他开口正准备说话——但沃利打断了他。

“我把实验搞砸了，”红头发的男孩悲情地阐述道，“被闪电劈中却百无一用。真是 _浪费_ 。那玩意弄得可疼了，你知道的。”

“我先前可不知道，”夜翼揶揄地回答他。他的表情柔和下来，温柔得像是巴里叔叔凝视艾瑞丝婶婶那样。沃利咬着自己的口腔内壁，在夜翼轻笑开口的时候愣愣地眨了眨眼。“伙计，我——你还只是个孩子。”

“罗宾成为英雄的时候只有九岁。”沃利瞪他。不知怎么，这句话对于年长的少年是正确的反驳方式。夜翼太老练有见识，而沃利不想因为自己年轻被低估。“这样的事情不只会发生一次，是吗？”

“你怎么看？”

“我觉得你认为使用绝地念力可以突然让我有自知之明，虽然你完全不是一个绝地武士。”沃利不屑地摇摇头，在他的毯子卷里蜷了蜷脚趾。出乎意料地，他感觉好多了，没有那么疼了。“巴里叔叔永远不会原谅我的，他恨我。”

这足够让夜翼反应过来，他的脸色让沃利震了一下。夜翼伸出手，就像巴里叔叔会做的那样，把沃利糊在脸上的头发拨开。他在沃利的前额上落下了一个湿润的吻。（沃利的堂姐杰西也会这么做逗弄他，但是他可不会像夜翼这么做的时候这样脸红。）“你真的是个小傻蛋，你知道吗？这样的信息你可不能自由地和其他人分享。”

沃利禁不住瑟缩了一下。他又咬了咬他的口腔内壁，移开目光，盯着夜翼的脚看。他之前被叫过许多种名字。傻蛋、蠢货、自作聪明的家伙、 _书呆子_ 。但闪电侠不也一样吗。闪电侠在演示化学实验的时候获得了他的能力。他是一个变异的人——而不是生来具有能力，不是生来被赋予像魔法那样无聊且可被证伪的能力。闪电侠是一个科学家，就像沃利想成为的那样，但并没有因为这个被他人奚落与嘲笑。

但是话说回来，忠言逆耳。夜翼是对的——他很蠢，他不该把闪电侠叔叔的名字暴露出来，使其陷入不好的境地，万一一个恶役 _发现了_ 并做了什么呢？

“唔。呃。”一只冰冷的手抚在他的额头上，沃利对上了一双眼，这是他所见过的最蓝的眼睛。夜翼将他的墨镜扶到头发上，揉自己的鼻梁。“我，我对现在的情况还不够……服气。”

“不好意思你说什么？”

“至少你还有礼貌。”夜翼又笑了，这笑容打消了沃利胸腔中氤氲翻腾的愤怒和敌意。他往后退，直到他们占据床的两头，中间有三英尺的距离，把一只手平放在床垫上，“但你的听力依旧不好。”

“现在你真的没有在争取获得我心中的印象加分，小伙子。”

“但我会做到的。”年长的少年辩解道。他仿佛出于本能地伸手，端起沃利的下颌，手指抚在沃利的脸颊上。他的笑容那么坚定，他的双眼露在外面，沃利可以看见它们，感到喉咙里发紧。夜翼用一只拇指抚摸沃利的脸颊，感受指间柔软的皮肤。

这一丝宠爱是沃利所不习惯面对的。大部分人只是为了作业而和他套近乎，因为他很聪明。等到课堂一结束，他们就经常对他视而不见。不过尽管如此，这——夜翼盯着他的这种方式，沃利觉得这种举止应该出现在成人电影中。

再一次地，夜翼亲切的声音在他耳畔回荡。

“没错，”年长的少年满意地耳语道，“我肯定会拿到印象加分的。”

根据他露出来的双眼，沃利认为夜翼不可能比十五岁或是成熟的十六岁更年长。他有些莽撞，言辞诙谐，还有点不正常，不过正常也没有什么好的。 _正常_ 意味着刁难学校里那些聪明的学生，仅仅因为你没有同样高的智商。

他拍开那只手，哪怕只是为了掩饰他的脸有多红。夜翼低低地轻笑，是沃利祖母看见沃利满脸煤灰头发歪七竖八时候的那种笑声。这笑声渐渐消散成轻轻的回音，和大厅远处细小的电视声混在一起。沃利还是不能确定他在哪里——只知道这里到处都是石头并且经过家居装修。他记得刚刚看到了一个厨房。

不过现在最重要的是——“你的名字不真的叫夜翼，”沃利问道，“对吧？”

“是什么暴露了这个事实？”

“这个名字很蠢。太蝙蝠侠风了。”

令他意外的是，夜翼咧嘴笑了。他扬起的嘴角仿佛是一个机关——突然间，他肚脐眼又感到了被小猫轻啃的那种感觉。沃利顾不得害羞掀开衣服查看，连带检查他的腿。它们在消失， _再一次地_ 。在他喊出声之前，夜翼用手捂住了他的嘴，严肃地眯起自己的眼睛。

“这是正常的。”年长的男孩解释道，眼神冷静地瞟了一眼沃利正在消失的手，“你将回到你来之前所在的那个世界——时间可能过去了几天，或者几个小时。还有—— _对_ ，不幸的是，每次都没穿衣服。”

沃利用还在的那只手挥开了夜翼的钳制。他的视野，一半是电视正在播的《老友记》场景的LED灯光，另一半在将夜翼的脸刻入脑海里。“我还是不知道你的名字！”他的心脏在胸腔里猛烈地跳动——无论在之前还是现在，他的脑袋感到一阵眩晕，“你 _真正的_ 名字。”

即便沃利的语调已有慌张的感觉，夜翼还是犹犹豫豫的，挑拣着他能给出的回答。

“格雷森。”

“格雷森——？”

“相信我，沃利。你相信我吗？”格雷森的表情保持放松，即使沃利想朝着他大叫却仍然对现在的状况感觉良好。年长的少年握住沃利还未消失的那只手，用自己的手紧紧把它包住。它在已经消失的部位塌陷了下去。

“是——”他在说完这句话前彻底消失——伴随着疲惫与惊奇。

一大早，护士们在给他擦洗之前，因为他擅自脱掉绷带而大声地训斥了他。

一周后，他成为了闪电小子。

 

 

**xxx**

对于沃利而言，十三岁是个让人棘手的年纪。每当他跑离巴里叔叔超过五英尺距离，巴里叔叔的眼珠子总会吓得从眼窝里凸出来。而在一个月之后，闪电侠才肯不再那么紧紧地盯牢沃利。沃利开始记录每次他的消失，以及计算他消失离开的时间。发现他一头雾水。时间就像是 _东倒西歪的_ 巨大的球， _斗转星移的_ ……事物。（他决定不再熬夜看爸爸的神秘博士DVD……不管怎么样，就这么做了。）

他正身穿黄、红相间的制服，紧接着他意识到那感觉又来了。在他住进了医院以后，时空旅行在五个月里发生了六次，全都是去往十六岁或者更年长的迪克身边。当夜翼拉开他的浴帘和赤裸的十几岁男孩打照面时，沃利好奇地询问过一次，“所以说，未来的我在哪里？”

格雷森丝毫没有犹豫地耸耸肩，接着脱下他的睡袍，披到沃利的肩上。“某个地方。”

“你 _不知道_ 我在哪？”沃利不可置信地问格雷森。

“毫不含糊地说，我可以与你道别，然后过了一个小时，发现你在这里——在我的浴缸里。”年长的十八岁少年扬起一边的眉毛，像是父母会做的一样，接着不在意地挥了挥手。沃利假装格雷森没有只穿一条短裤。“相信我的运气，你也没有大象般的记忆力。”

“我 _觉得_ 我就像一头大象。”沃利噘嘴。这是事实。他的代谢影响了青春期，他感觉自己仅仅拥有瘦长的肢体，还有一双大脚，像所有校园电影会出现的那种书呆子一样。而且他每时每刻都 _很饿_ 。不过这不算太糟，他想。这可能还会更糟。

在沃利能瞥见格雷森的微笑，或者得到出于“ _你真可爱_ ”而施予的照料之前，他便开始消失。

等到他在地上站稳脚步，沃利咒骂了一声。因为 _在此之前_ ，（他核对了城市广场时钟的时间 _）在三个小时之前_ ，沃利正等待以闪电小子的身份在联盟成员面前登场。闪电侠轻飘飘地提及这事，就好像这没什么大不了的；只是正式地会见所有人的一个形式——所有人里甚至包含第一个小助手： _罗宾_ ——但与此同时闪电侠也补充道，“我真的为你感到骄傲，是时候让你抛头露面了。”这句话使得沃利在本周的早些时候都抑制不住扬起微笑的心情。

然而，相信他的运气，即便拥有超级速度，他还是 _迟到了_ 。沃利四处乱窜；想找到一个野餐毯子、想找到一些旧衣物——世界那么大，万万没料到他们是在哥谭市，所以跑回自己家找能穿的衣服是个完全 _不可取的选择_ 。

在他传送走之前，他最后一件能记得的事，是听见闪电侠正在阐述道，“他有一种倾向——”然后他就消失了。该死，他想。该死，该死， _该死_ 。

“好屌喔。”

“呃啊！”沃利，一如既往优雅地，跌了个狗吃屎，鼻子撞上了地面。抬头看，他看见一双设计精细复杂的战斗靴，接着是被红、黑色衣料覆盖的瘦小身体——然后内心感想， _靠，妈蛋_ 。（这是他从寒冰队长那里学来的词——巴里叔叔非常不喜欢。）

他看见乌黑的头发，一对连猴子都会羞愧的大耳朵，还有瘦瘦小小的手臂，手肘弯曲，使双手叉着腰放在髋部。 _罗宾_ ，沃利脑海里念到，他的大脑当机——一切变得迷迷糊糊。神奇男孩。 _黑暗骑士_ 的助手。正盯着他瞧。他的裸体。

忽然，罗宾冷不盯地动起来，吓了沃利一跳。罗宾褪下他的披风，从左肩到右肩，接着专业地环在红头发家伙的脖子上。“我应该说我感到 _意外_ ，但——这里可是哥谭。每天都至少会有一次扒光衣服的抢劫发生。”

神奇男孩语调中的趾高气昂，让沃利起鸡皮疙瘩。神速者站起身来，用那条厚厚的披风盖住自己的身体，彷佛它是一条毛巾，然后眯起他的双眼，“谢了，但是─”

“你是沃利·韦斯特。巴里·艾伦的侄子，六个月前成为闪电小子。”一个微笑（或许该说是促狭的笑容）流露在罗宾的脸上，他扬起一边的眉。

沃利能做的只有呆呆地看着。“你怎么——”

“全世界 _第二棒_ 的侦探。由第一棒的侦探亲手指导。”他持续那副若无其事的模样，没有询问关于沃利的，嗯，脱体的事情。然后一只手突然牢牢地抓住了神速者的手，“让咱们使你不裸起来。”

“ _不裸起来_ ？”

“衣服。蔽体。”罗宾饶有趣味地说。远远地，沃利看见一抹模糊的红影。“裸的相反词。”

他按下他多功能腰带的按钮（ _那个_ 多功能腰带，沃利蒙眬地想，试着不去鼓动他内心里住着的狂热小粉丝）。一阵引擎的嗡嗡声传来，刹那间一辆又修长又光亮的黑色车子出现。所以蝙蝠车是存在的。所以蝙蝠车是 _存在的_ ！乘客座的车门打开，罗宾抽出衣物。他的手拂过耳朵里的通讯器，露出张扬的笑容。

“对。对，我找到他了——告诉闪电侠不忧虑起来。”

“你干嘛老把“ _不什么的_ ”挂在嘴边？”沃利忍不住碎碎念。他从这小男孩手中拿走衣服，迫使自己保持冷静。他们现在是 _平等的_ 了。不知怎么地，在这小鬼头面前晃着蛋蛋，比他在去年十一月从消失中回归，全身赤裸地落到感恩节的火鸡上面，还要更加羞耻。他们并肩站在一起（穿着裤子，感谢老天），沃利意识到他们的身高差。

苍天啊青春期。

罗宾伸长他的脖子，小小的手指在他面前弹动着，脸上挂着肆无忌惮的笑容。“‘ _不_ ’的意思就是 _取反义_ 。你知道，像是‘非’、‘过’、‘未’、‘ _超_ ’。你把‘ _超_ ’放在某个单字面前，就可能翻转整个意思。”

“那一点都 _说不通_ 。”

“喔是吗？告诉我 _超自然_ 的定义。”罗宾自以为是地抬高他的头，并且在交叉手臂环抱于胸。

沃利只是瑟缩了一下，“不存在。”

“不存在？”罗宾重复，盯着沃利将袖子拉到肘部，摇摇晃晃地把裤子穿到自己身上。红头发的家伙把披风递了回去，抵抗住羞耻地埋下头的冲动。“哇。你真是 _不_ 置信起来。”

“伙计！”沃利翻了翻白眼，那句‘闭嘴’轻易地从嘴唇间溜出。当他低头望回去，罗宾正咧嘴而笑。

“这正是人们所说的抗直觉，”罗宾喃喃说道，他的声音听起来几乎像个小神经病，彷佛在墙里安然存在的一窝小虫子。“如果你不相信超自然现象，那么你当上超级英雄这件事情本身就是抗直觉的。迪恩跟山姆·温切斯特会让你吃不了兜着走。”

“随便啦，”沃利说，翻了翻白眼。他不喜欢罗宾看着他的方式，大大的耳朵和一副科学样。“把所有事情变得邓不利多化是很酷。在 _书本_ 里。但是这不代表它们存在。还有，别再用‘ _抗_ ’那个字了。它不是一个能修饰名词的形容词。”

神奇男孩闪过锐利的光，“它做形容词有声音高亢的意思。”

“呃啊。”

在他们能再度开口之前，早先所看见的那个红色模糊身影冲进他们待着的小巷，而沃利正穿着一身对他而言过大的衣服。他估计它们是给中年男子准备的——在他可以向他的叔叔说出一个 _嗨_ 字之前，闪电侠一把捞起他，用力抱紧沃利的胸腔。

“ _闪电侠_ 。 _紧_ 。 _抱太紧了_ ——喔 _天呐_ 。”

巴里叔露齿而笑，稳稳地将他的侄子放回地面上，然后弯下腰，好让接下来的对话只有他们能听到。在不透明的目镜之后，闪电侠很严肃。沃利反射性地倒抽一口气。“我们需要想办法控制你这样的突然出现。”

“我们能试试，”沃利同意，但是私底下，他想到格雷森‘你从没法控制住这件事’的那番话。眼下他哼了哼，感激地接受巴里叔叔手掌里递来的闪电小子戒指。在一瞬间——就像他们都练习过的那样——他脱掉了老男人的衣服（甩开它们后，有幸找到了他的内衣），重新穿回闪电小子的模样，戴护目镜，还有其他全部的行头。沃利给了他叔叔一个苦闷的眼神，“这是我这辈子最丢人的一天。”

“等到我在神奇女侠面前掐你的脸颊再下结论吧，”闪电侠轻声说，沃利呻吟了一声。驾轻就熟地，巴里叔叔转过身，面对到此汇合的蝙蝠侠与整个联盟。蝙蝠将一只手放在在罗宾的肩上，明显比放上双手还要深情。“整个联盟都被派去找一个男孩，而最终是你的助手第一个找到了闪电小子。”

“搭档，”罗宾和蝙蝠侠似乎不加思索地同时开口。

闪电小子想知道他能不能把自己埋进洞里算了。

“这位是闪电小子，”闪电侠宣布。他们的周遭环境一点都不庄重，就只有充满破瓦残砾的小巷，还有满是紫色霉菌的巨大绿色垃圾桶，而蝙蝠车在蝙蝠侠按下按钮后就消失了。“他到目前为止成为我的搭档有六个月了，是行中 _翘楚_ 。呃——嗯，起码在神速者这行里。你们知道的。”

老天，巴里叔叔还能再丢人点吗。沃利挤出一个假笑，挥了挥他的手，摆出勇敢的姿态，尽管他自我感觉一点也不勇敢。

先露出笑容的是超人，完完全全童子军的气质，跟电视里一模一样。（虽然他仍然难以与闪电侠相提并论，沃利偏心地这么认为。）“很高兴有你入伙，孩子。”似乎这就是所有需要说的。一部分的沃利在好奇他们最初选择到哥谭来的原因。

然而，巴里叔叔缠身于跟火星猎人的对话中，而小小的正义联盟里其成员看起来各就其位。闪电小子等着，不确定还需要他干什么，数起砖墙上的砖缝。他没注意到罗宾悄悄贴近他身边，一副自以为是又孩子气的样子。

“很高兴有你入伙，”罗宾重复道，几乎带着戏弄。接着，他的表情游移了一下，脸上的笑容看起来更真诚起来。“我是说。真心的。快手的一切都很棒，但他宁可把目光焊在女孩子们身上，也不想跟我这种小鬼相处。”

“你才不是小鬼，伙计。”沃利几乎是无意识地接口。 _你可是我的助手小英雄_ ，他没说出声，以防助长了这个小孩子的傲气。

罗宾展开了笑容，环住双臂。“我知道。”

真是个小王八蛋。然而，在他说出令他后悔的话之前，他咬住口腔内部，感到脸颊上积聚的热度。“那么，嗯。谢谢。期待能跟你一起合作。”

“太棒了。 _如果_ 你能跟上我的节奏的话。”神奇男孩歪着头，对于这样年纪的孩子，过于深谋远虑了。接着他再次露出灿烂的笑容，“你可以 _投靠_ 我。”

沃利痛苦地呻吟。

但不知怎么地，沃利期待着跟这个家伙一起从事超级英雄的工作。

一年过去，罗宾，神奇男孩——他最好的朋友，说出了他的秘密身分。迪克·格雷森。

 

 

**xxx**

“你骗我。”十四岁的沃利抑扬顿挫地说。他靠在夜……格雷森…… _未来的小罗_ （他最终选择了这个称呼）……的床上，看着二十岁的那个人浏览着一本比他自己脖子还厚的书。沃利咬了咬自己口腔内壁，手指攥握他身上的保暖连帽衫，用目光打量未来的小罗。他的记忆回到早些时候的中午—— _他那里的_ 中午——当小罗让他坐下来，然后他们谈谈。他们谈了许多。“当时你告诉我，你的姓名叫格雷森。”

“我的 _姓_ 就是格雷森，”未来小罗委婉地指出。他在那本三百四十八页的书本中挣扎，轻轻地呻吟着。沃利禁不住承认——在这里坐着让他有些紧张。感到格格不入，不属于这里，因为某种原因。“这并不像是我对你说谎了。”

“你也没有告诉我全部的 _真相_ ，”沃利责备地指出。他直起身，双手抱臂，挂上一个自降身段的噘嘴表情。“嘿，伙计。如果这真是一辈子的事，我想了解 _一些_ 你知道的事实。”

“会剧透。”未来小罗轻声说道，他吐息中埋怨道，“如果你知道的太多了，你会陷入对自身的担忧之中。对所有的事情。另外——在一周前我遇见你，你十八岁。跟上什么是你知道的什么是你不知道的可花了一点时间。”

“但是第一次见到我时你只有 _十六岁_ ，”沃利尝试控诉道。他声音中的底气在消失，他清楚，“所以说，你现在在做什么？”

“看一本关于南亚语言的书并且尝试消化它。”

“你不是那种，天才或是什么的吗？”沃利脸颊红得泛起了光，他竭力保持面无表情，“蝙蝠侠没有在你还在学系鞋带的时候教你吗？”

“恐怕没有，”未来小罗毫不迟疑地回答。他又把书翻弄了一次，补充道，“书是拉丁文的。”

“噢。”沃利直到明年才有拉丁文课。于是他转而开始思考，与十六岁时相比，未来小罗在二十岁的时候看起来有多么宽厚。十六岁的夜翼更纤长，肌肉没有那么明显，身材会让他想起他那里的快手。夜翼现在看起来很结实，还是那么地可靠，从盯着那本书的专注中就能看出来。他的头发更长了，一蓬黑发一抹一抹垂下。他的五官也长开了。

沃利忍不住去惊叹，像罗宾这样一个小矬子是如何长成这样一个标致的美人的。

天蓝色的双眼一瞬间盯住他，就好像在他干坏事的时候抓了个现行。夜翼看起来没有先前的审慎，没有之前那样想要读书的意思。他坐在他的转椅里转身，伸直弯曲的双腿。那双大腿，子弹遇上说不定都会弹开。未来小罗脸上挂着的亲切微笑让沃利忍住不去舔嘴唇。（但他，还是，感觉像在盯着一本花花公子杂志。）“话倒是说回来，你为什么每次都会跟上我呢？直到我十五岁前，你都没有像这样背后灵一样跟着我，沃斯。”

 _沃斯_ 。语调中带着温暖和爱意在未来迪克的话里回荡，它听起来并不像沃利自己叫罗宾小罗或者小罗叫他KF那样。它听起来几乎是爱称，像是艾瑞斯婶婶叫巴里叔叔“宝贝”一样。没有在这个想法上逗留太久，他转而让自己的思绪徘徊在那双纯蓝的眼睛和先前的提问之中。沃利垂下眼。迪克意识到十四岁的少年不会回答以后，轻轻哼了一声转回身去。

所以说这个人从十六岁的自以为是和机智诙谐转变成……只有机智诙谐，去掉了不圆通。还有一点，这个迪克显然不够在乎。

厚起脸皮，当他确信迪克一门心思放在自己的事情上无暇聆听的时候，沃利悄声说——“说得好像我能在看见后 _忘却_ 那双光彩夺目的眼睛一样。”

沃利将他的头埋进他的双臂间，脸颊上慢慢烧了起来，无视迪克的反应。他听见页面簌簌地翻过去——然后停下来，仿佛那句话缓慢地渗进意识里。那双 _光彩夺目的_ 眼睛将目光落在他身上，而他 _感受到_ 这目光的凝视但却一动不动。对此什么也做不了。

在过去的一年半之间， 沃利忍受了这些突发的时空旅行事件。它们都在坏时机发生（比如说当他们把寒冷队长抓起来后站在寒冷队长监狱房间面前时），但是他真诚地期待着“格雷森”的陪伴。他是家里的独子——所以一开始他轻易忽略了这一点，认为他是想要一个年长的兄弟。但是……不对。年长的兄弟不会和你依偎在一起，不会让你觉得有趣，不会让你在做了什么极其丢脸的时候，感到想要把自己从头到脚囫囵埋起来。

每一次进行时空旅行时他都想知道，“我有点喜欢你，如何能让你和我出去约会”这样问合适吗？

 _罗宾_ 并没有让他产生这样的感觉。沃利对于在这条陈述后面盖章“ _时辰未到_ ”这点有些犹豫，但觉得这事情实在是八字还没有一撇。他盘算起他们要好的那些时候。像是， _喜欢喜欢你_ 的那种要好，结果就立马怂了。因为据他所知道的，罗宾甚至不是基佬。或者将是。会是是。（他不知道最后这句话语法有没有问题。）

“ _此情滋味，甘华荼蓼骈阗_ 。*”迪克轻柔地说，或是在自娱。他展开一个难为情的微笑，甚至有点孩子气，竟让沃利想起了那个告诉他迪克·格雷森是谁的男孩。

“你仅仅说 _现代语言_ 我都难以应付了。”沃利反击道。他翻身仰躺，挖苦地看着男子。

迪克无辜地笑着，啪地一声合上了书。“那就迎面怀抱它。‘怀’令它‘念思也，从心褱声’”

回应他的，是一声响亮的、愤怒的呻吟。

 

（* 原句拉丁文Amor et melle felle es fecundissimus：爱情饱含蜜糖与毒药。）

 

 

**xxx**

 

他们正在接吻。纠正一下——正 _要_ 接吻。这就是为什么，十五岁神速者的大脑突然切入了全然的震惊之中。

罗宾逮到沃利在正义山的沙发上睡觉，盖着（梅-甘甜可口小姐手织的）线脚拙劣的毯子鼾声如雷。接着——迪克感受到了一种踢他肚子的冲动。接着——迪克感到需要扯掉毯子。毯子波及了一个困倦的红头发家伙，让他滚到了地上，身体一侧撞上玻璃咖啡桌，并且呻吟了一声。然后他们扭打了起来。接着就像是每一次的展开，迪克骑在了他的上方，遏制住他，就好像娜娜压在辛巴身上。他的头发汗湿了，翘向各个方向。他的墨镜有点点歪，所以一只蓝眼睛露了出来，闪动着快乐的情绪。

这就是那些凭直觉而动的时刻之一，他们互相对视的时候。迪克的呼吸变成了短促的喘息，即使事实上他能把泥脸行云流水地一脚解决。他脸颊红得像是棉花糖。沃利眼里的睡意消失了，他坐起身——鼻子和罗宾的撞在了一起。

“伙计。”罗宾大笑，大声嘲弄道。

“伙计。”沃利学舌说，忍住了他的窃笑。他把脑袋向后闪开，笑了一声，无视罗宾还坐在他大腿上的事实。

然后——他不能无视下去了。突然间他意识到，一只生茧的手贴在他的上臂上，拇指揉搓着他的肘心。另一只手撑在罗宾的脸上。贴在他那个友好的微笑上。像是未来迪克的那种微笑。用一个离奇古怪的语调，沃利又开口重复了一遍，声音甜蜜得肉麻，“伙计。”

他们只有一息之隔，汗珠从沃利的脸上滚下。突然间，迪克脸上的红色不再是由于体力消耗引起的了，而是因情绪产生的红晕。沃利意识到他自己那双汗湿的手掌不再是因为扭打湿透，而是由于忐忑不安。他的嘴唇勾勒出一个渴求的微笑，向前靠过去，和另外的那个男孩额头碰额头，“嗨。”

“你输了。”迪克嘲弄道。但没有任何敌意。他偏了偏头，鼻子再次撞上沃利的，那只露出的蓝眼睛颤动着缓缓阖上。

稳住自己的呼吸，沃利伸出手来支撑迪克——

然后他感受到肚子一扯。

那种小猫崽的轻挠，还有他天杀的蛋蛋在震颤。接着——当他睁开眼睛时，眼前已不见罗宾的踪影。

这就是刚刚他在正义山所躺着的那个沙发，客厅里飘着一股新鲜出炉饼干的香气，电视上播着新闻频道。沃利恼怒地大叫（他知道他裸着，不过他已经习惯了自己与生俱来的皮囊，他觉得这事已不再新鲜了），双手狂乱地捋头发，“ **为什么我不能走一次艳运——哪怕就 _一次_ ？**”

“就一次？”

他坐在一个不同的迪克·格雷森的大腿上，这个意识慢慢进入了他的脑海。这个迪克·格雷森更年长，比沃利还要年长一点。未来迪克的眼睛是他见过的最蓝的蓝色，刘海垂到了眼睛边。在迪克的手里（或者说，现在在沃利身后）有什么播放着口袋妖怪紫苑镇的老MIDI音乐。沃利羞得从头到脚都红了，迪克脸上露出的八卦神情看得他瑟缩了一下。

“我——呃。”沃利尝试迂回地说，“刚刚的发火并不是针对你。”

没有被怀里突然出现一个全裸男孩这件事吓到（事实上，夜翼还没有叫他滚下去），迪克给自己的游戏存了档，把掌机扔在了一边，“你之前在做些什么？”

“我。”卧槽。“我在。呃。”

“走艳运？”夜翼帮他补完了这句话。他勾起了唇角，与小罗令人难以置信地相像。

“那不关你什么事。”神速者猛地抬高音量。他的声音蹭地往上提了四个八度。

“和谁呀？”

沃利没办法在头脑不爆炸的情况下回答。

但这显然就是迪克所需的那个答案。

沃利，带着他那全裸的处男身体还有其他一切东西，被按倒在沙发上，承受一个热烈的吻。他吃惊地大喊了一声，然而发出的声音是“唔唔唔唔唔”，他感觉到迪克的手紧紧地抓住他的身侧。迪克技艺精湛地和他接吻，啃着与自己嘴唇相贴的沃利的嘴唇，年纪更小的那个少年只能发出呻吟。热度在上升——然后沃利在迪克 _精美绝伦的结实大腿_ 贴上他硬了的勃起时，向前顶了顶。

迪克分开双唇吻着沃利，伸出舌头舔舐沃利的口腔上壁。他邪恶愉悦地轻哼，手轻轻拂过沃利的乳头，然后用他的大腿磨蹭了一下。噢， _老天_ 。

嘴唇落在了沃利的脖子上，沙发在迪克再度调整姿势的时候起起伏伏。他的手按摩着沃利的双腿—— _无所不及_ 但就是不碰沃利最想要的地方。太震惊以至于不能理解发生了什么，沃利迎面撞上一波快感。

兴致盎然又毫无预警地，迪克张嘴吐出两口唾沫在掌心。沃利眨了眨眼——然后在温暖湿润的手附上他的蛋蛋还有握住他的勃起时惊叫出声。

“伙、伙计——”沃利结结巴巴地说。迪克哼了一声。

然后他含住沃利左边的乳头，同时一边为沃利撸动。而可怜的沃利竭尽全力不为这 _完美的_ 高潮大叫出来。

当他在第六下撸动中射出时，他羞愧得想躲起来。毫不害羞地，迪克顺着沃利的腹肌舔掉了那些精液（引发了沃利的一阵高频颤抖），将液体从自己的手指上舔了下来，并在液体溢出嘴角时伸舌头舔了个干净。

沃利在极乐和震惊中呻吟，“什么 _鬼_ ？”他肚脐眼附近的震动又一次出现了。

“想做我的男朋友吗？”夜翼仿佛聊天一样问道，看着神速者的脚趾头蜷缩了一下接着消失。

一眨眼。一眨眼，一眨眼。沃利不知道他是因为手活还是因为这个问题而涨红了。

蓝色的眼睛盯着他，如往常一般带着莽撞又心满意足，而沃利只能从喉咙深处挤出一声仿佛被勒住脖子的声音。

“考虑一下。”年长的少年欢快地说。你个小 _王八蛋_ ，沃利想说。

所以他开口，“你这个小——”，接着他消失，落在了他位于中心城家里的床上。看着闹钟上的日期，沃利意识到他来去之间已经过了三天，“——王八蛋！”

隐隐约约地，他听到楼下他妈妈的声音——“ _沃伦斯·鲁道夫·韦斯特_ ！告诉我你刚刚 _没有_ 在我的房子里说脏词！”

 

 

**xxx**

接下来的那天早上，沃利冲去正义山为自己解释。他在脑中数了数，距离上次他和罗宾说话已经过去了 _四天_ 。（他意识到他把自己的手机也忘在了基地，就在那里，他丢下了衣服并且在神奇小子的面前径直消失。）

当他到了那里，一个回旋踢迎接了他，差点打断了他的脖子。“喔呀！”

“你应该早早 _告诉_ 我你能时空旅行。”罗宾咬牙。

沃利嗓子里发出一声呻吟，他皱了皱眉鼻子。“说得好像你就会 _相信_ 我一样。”

“我相信你是个 _笨蛋_ ，但是你不会戴着写上 _蠢人_ 的帽子到处跑。”（沃利顿了一下想知道这是一句赞赏还是一句大白话。）罗宾甚至都没有伸出一只手。他站在等待着，双手抱臂，双唇抿出一张苦脸。非常地蝙蝠作风。

沃利自己爬起来。迪克一脚又把他踢了下去。“ _嗷！_ 你能 _让我解释一下_ 发生什么了吗？ _噫。_ 话说回来，你是怎么发现的啊？”

犹豫从神奇小子脸上一闪而过——所以沃利并不责怪自己在小罗伸手的时候抖了一下。他感激地对小罗微笑，小罗不高兴地怒目而视。沃利禁不住想知道 _这是怎么了_ 。“你要知道，当你最好的朋友直接在空气中蒸发，仅仅留下衣物，这可不是什么 _正常_ 现象。”

“哦，呃。”沃利不得不承认，他已经习惯了不穿衣服地出现。但显然罗宾惊动了小队还有闪电侠。巴里叔叔是对的，他想。时空旅行这件事只有在你……呃，时空旅行的时候最为可信。“好吧。”

“ _老实交代_ 。”

将解释一股脑地倒出来还算容易。沃利解释了过去的两年他因为那场实验失误所经历的事情，罗宾单单以点头回应。闪电侠和家里的人都知情有一些时间了。沃利失踪几天不回家已然是常事——以一个简单的“身体状况”为由向校长解释一下，然后就能消去因他不在学校所引发的疑虑。

对于沃利， 他仅仅是离开了几分钟——也许是十分钟，最多不过。而对于其他的所有人，他回来时已经是一天的末尾。最长的一次他离开了一周半。再过一天闪电侠就要报警了——他们等了这么久是因为有艾瑞斯婶婶亲眼看着他消失。

目前为止他的消失没有影响到小队。如果曾经有，他就能有幸和一个极佳的知道怎么处理事情的亚特兰蒂斯主帅进行二十分钟的单独谈话。看到小罗点头，脑袋上下摆动，神速者心中渐渐感到解脱，虽然仍然夹带着一丝顾虑。

沃利解释了这件事发生的机制。他如何 _感到_ 它发生，并且都来不及说出那句“噢，靠——”。他提到每次都不带衣服，还有他多么庆幸跑步使他裸着看起来也不错。接着，在他能制止住话茬之前，他提到了夜翼。

“你……就在那边。很多时候都在。” _每一次_ ，沃利在脑中默默地想。最近的这一次经历在他的脑海中翻腾——噢，天，它确实在脑海中汹涌翻腾。他的脸颊热了起来，声音低到听不见。他想到了那些相互依偎，那个玩味的笑容，还有“格雷森”的双眼里淘气地闪着的光——那双眼睛知道太特么多的东西，简直让他发疯。他还想到过去的两年半里 _格雷森_ 是怎么注视着他的，缓解了他大体痛苦的青春期焦虑，让他的自我怀疑烟消云散。

当然，他没把这事说出口——在他们差点要接吻之后，他穿越见到了夜翼，夜翼诱人地问他：“你想做我的男朋友吗？”

“我觉得这意味着他和我在未来的关系非常近，”沃利决定这么说。他的心仿佛跳过跨栏等待着陆。尽管这只是一个猜想，但他希望这是真的。显然，格雷森喜欢他。一个手活并不是像打招呼说你好一样随意。那些让大脑爆炸的吻也是一个道理。

但是如果这其实是他不想参与的某种恶劣整蛊的一部分，沃利确信他的真心会狠狠地摔在地上。

在他数着迪克眉间的皱痕的同时，这个念头在他的脑中来回打转。他们静默地度过了一分钟。在鸳鸯沙发另一端，迪克的目光透过墨镜聚焦在地板上，当他这幅为便装所配的面具逐渐在鼻梁上往下滑时，可以瞥见其下一点点的蓝色。

他们默不作声地度过了一分钟。迪克在试图掩饰，尽力不去表现出反胃的样子。

“我很抱歉我没有早点告诉你，”沃利说。他没精打采地窝在座位里，将手指交叠在一起。“伙计，如果我能真的 _控制得了_ 这个，那么我会向你展示这是怎么发生的。但是，呃——”红色刷地冲上了他的脸颊。要在夜翼面前再次全裸出现这一点突然让他对于自己的身体有些羞怯。

说正经的——他射太快了吗？是不是很容易看出他是个处男？他发出的 _那些_ 声音真的像他回忆中的那样尴尬吗？

“这就是为什么你当时……”罗宾刹住话头，对着他比划了一下。又一次地，沃利忍不住感到热气从脸颊上冒出来。“在我们第一次见面的时候？”

 _让咱们使你不裸起来_ 。

“对的。听我说，我以后会告诉小队。你说了这记在我的账上，而我只是一直侥幸蒙混过关。”沃利抬起头又低了下去，“啊，呃——你知道我运气该是什么样的。”他的运气烂到家了，如果四天之前能算作证明的话。他等待迪克的反映并注意到他看起来绷紧了身体。

但愿那天不是他的一场错觉，他当时感觉他们马上就要接吻了。

没有念叨一些俏皮话，也没有考虑四十种杀掉队伍常驻神速者的方法，迪克扯了扯自己的袖子，“你真的很喜欢他，对吧？”

唔。

“伙计，他是你。”沃利皱眉，大脑飞速转动，回忆他都说了些什么。“我的意思是，你……他、他超棒的。”他回想起那个大雪覆盖正义山的夜晚。在那里格雷森把他带进基地，保护他不受严寒。格雷森对他展露出微笑。

他从来都用微笑迎接沃利。一只手捋过他的红发，温言软语让他心间颤动。

“我喜欢 _你_ ，所以当然我喜欢 _他_ 。”

“那不是我的意思。”在沃利从恍惚中回过神前，迪克从沙发里站了起来。

他们互相盯着对方。迪克的嘴唇抿成一条绷紧的直线，而沃利睁大了眼睛，努力消化他最好朋友的不爽。这不是愠怒。也不是愤恨。但这也不是心满意足。“呃。”

“随便吧。”迪克苦涩地吐气。他缩起身子，直到肩膀要碰到他的耳朵，把双手捅进口袋里。

在沃利说出“拜拜”之前罗宾就走远了。

那天晚上的晚些时候，沃利在镭射激光的声音中醒来。他哼哼了一声，感觉石头磕进他裸露的皮肤，尘土摩擦着他的背部。在他刘海的发丝间，他看见火光。仍处于半梦半醒之间，沃利站起身（光着脚），然后——

“噢豁。”超人（超级小子？）一把将他抱起来躲过一处爆炸。康纳看着他，眼里是被逗乐的笑意，然后带着他开始跑了起来。“这里可不是你现在想要待着的地方，沃利。”

“什……？”沃利睡眼惺忪地睁眼看。他看见短发的梅甘。平头的卡尔德。

性感，性感的夜翼。

“我觉得这个属于你，”小超小声说。他伸手把沃利疲惫的身体递给年长版本的小罗，然后相视一笑。沃利发誓至少有十双眼睛的目光落在他身上。

“很高兴你能路过，”夜翼和他打招呼。太疲惫以至于什么都不想管，沃利把他的脸埋进夜翼的胸甲里，并且默许了迪克的手穿过他的腋下从下方托住他，就像抱新娘那样。年长一点的男孩因为身体接触轻轻抖了一下，一缕红橙色的头发扎得他脖子痒。他在空中扭转身体。睁开一只眼睛，沃利看着夜翼单手掷出一只蝙蝠镖。“别担心。享受你的美好时光，这里什么糟事都没发——”

**_呼呼呼呼嗖。_ **

“——生。”

“夜翼！”火星少女远远地呼唤道。

“我真的该去了。”杂技演员耳语道。他以带着一个疲惫的神速力者最快的速度小跑，然后将沃利小心翼翼地放在一块草地上。沃利一定是太困了——因为他发誓这个版本的他的最好的朋友盯着他 _花了太长的时间_ 。“你会没事的吧？”

沃利蠕动了一下。他揉揉眼试图驱散睡意，伸手去摘最近的一片叶子来遮住自己的私密部位。“你曾经因为你自己吃过醋吗？”

也许这不是应该好奇的最佳时候。

但在他开始感到一丝尴尬之前，迪克眨了眨眼。

接着他笑了，仿佛这是他这辈子听过的最好笑的笑话。

 

 

**xxx**

 

他十六岁生日的前夕降了雪。今年降雪反常得厚。沃利从床边的窗外看去，小小的雪花点点落在地上。他记得五岁时对此的想法，幻想着香草冰淇淋装饰道路，小小的棉花糖会从天空掉落。妈会在他舔向冻结的草地前，抓住他的围巾。当他把那个故事告诉小超，康纳真的发出了嗤之以鼻的声音，并且思考沃利是怎么做到连在小时候都满脑子食物的。

在准备回家上床睡觉前，巴里叔叔问他想要什么生日礼物。一本新书？一辆新车？罗宾？

（沃利记得在闪电侠笑出声前，他差点撞上一辆驶来的车。）

他在内心中把玩这个想法。自从罗宾发现他能时空旅行这件事已经有一个月了，小队也发现了这件事。 _他们_ 在沃利‘噗’地一下于任务简报正当中凭空冒出之时发现了这件事，无须沃利赘言。那个迪克或许忌妒夜翼的想法仍盘旋在沃利心中，但他知道他要是敢提及一个字，罗宾会干掉他、动作捕捉监视器，以及其他所有东西。

取而代之地，他专注于补过饰非这件事情上。对他冲击最大的是也许—— _也许_ ，他喜欢夜翼甚过于罗宾。但他们仍然都是迪克·格雷森。他喜欢罗宾一直以来的调皮劲，而当夜翼望向他时，那特征就像信号灯一样闪闪发光。沃利两个人都喜欢。 _非常喜欢_ 。

他希望能跟他的迪克·格雷森一同长大。

明天他将十六岁，而他已经早早为迪克的生日准备了特别的计划。沃利反复提醒自己不要槲寄生，并且要向小超介绍一件美妙的玩意，叫做打雪战。

一整天漫长的学校与巡逻下来，他累翻了，沃利的眼睛在无声的叹息中颤动阖上。手指卷曲在他裸露的肚子上，然后他将自己的短裤褪下——

**_砰砰砰_ **

“ _嘿_ ！”

“我靠——”

他掉下床，内裤随着掉在他的脚踝。沃利跌在一摊盖被里，肩膀用力地撞上木制地板。当他找回自尊站起身时，他越过他的肩膀看去，然后看见了一团…… _身影_ 在另一头的窗户外。头发太红了，不可能是雪人。

踉踉跄跄地站起来，沃利将内裤拉到臀部，还没拿到床头柜上的闪电小子戒指就绊了一跤。

**_砰砰砰_ **

在另一头的男人像是查理布朗动画里的角色一样叫叫嚷嚷，再次敲打起门来。在沃利可以羞愧地打点好，并希望他的自尊还完好无损前，他意识到另一头的男人是全裸的。一头红发。

闪耀的红发。还是裸体。

一秒钟的犹豫后，沃利将戒指丢在一旁，擦去他窗台凝结的雾气，看见一个线条结实的身体，一双只有超级英雄速跑者才拥有的腿，还有，呃……一位熟识屋主人的不速之客。沃利擦去窗框上方的雾，看见他愤怒的脸正盯着自己瞧。卧了个槽。他拨开门闩，提起它。

那个男人长着一张轮廓分明的脸，一直都在那里的雀斑此时被雪花覆盖。他超过六英尺高——或许正介于二三十岁之间，头发因为下雪而湿漉漉的，明亮的绿色眼眸，随着他牙齿每次打颤而抽动。然后——他一跃进入室内，环绕房间转了四周，快得身影都模糊了，接着将自己包裹在绊倒沃利的羽绒被里。

呃。

“谢了，”年长的沃利感激地呼出一口气。他将头发与脸蛋藏在红色被单下。那双绿色眼睛扫视年轻的沃利，嘴角颤动着扬了扬。他看向年轻沃利的内裤，挑起眉毛，显然已然 _明了一切_ 。

“搞——搞什么 _鬼_ ？”年轻的沃利结结巴巴地说。他伸手去开台灯，但无法从年长版本的自己身上移开视线。接着他非常努力地尝试让自己的目光从那块老大的裆部前面移开。

“对，对。”年长的沃利再次抖了一阵，挥挥自己的手。他的眼睛环顾四周，轻声嘀咕着咒骂，“该死的。那个我们一直以来保存的写着迪克有多好看的愚蠢日记到哪去了？我需要它。”

“ _什么_ 日记？！”

“喔，老天。我们说谎时 _的确_ 会破音。”年长的沃利在房间里踱过一段距离，直到他踩上一块嘎吱作响的地板。

年轻的沃利用力咽了口唾沫。

“喔——这里！”在年轻的沃利能够 _眨一下眼_ 之前，年长的沃利快速地扳起地板，露出年轻的沃利自从遇见夜翼后，就持续保存的脏脏的蓝色笔记本。“天啊，这比我写的誓言 _好太多了_ 。”

“ _誓言_ ？”

年长的沃利抬头看他，毫不羞赧。他摆出一个年轻的沃利只在夜翼脸上看到过的，宛如有一千瓦特的笑容，然后啪啪地飞速翻阅了本子的每一页。“他的……眼睛……傻逼兮兮的……笑容……”

“你 _在这里做什么_ ？”年轻的沃利向前走去，难以置信地挥舞双手。在年长的沃利目光再次落在腰带下方时，他停了下来，尽可能地拉高他的睡裤。

“时空旅行。全裸。冻人的大雪天。”年长的沃利傲慢不逊地翻了个白眼，但又转而呼出一口气，放下了笔记本。“别担心，孩子，我可是专业的。”

“ _专业的_ ！？”

“老天，你就跟鹦鹉没什么两样。随你去吧。”年长的沃利停顿，打量房间，然后从衣柜里偷拿了一条浴巾。他把它绑在腰上，而年轻的沃利就这么看着年长的沃利像个四岁孩子一样跳上床。当年长的沃利终于跟他对视时，他无趣的幽默感化为了满不在乎，“你多大，十四？”

“ _十五_ ——十六！”年轻的沃利飞快地瞥了眼他的闹钟。“ _你_ 几岁？”

“二十六。该死。”年长沃利的从容被捅破了。沃利意识到这是一个成人试图要跟比他们小的年轻人找些共同点，却因为双方相去甚远而禁不住恼怒。但令他惊讶的是，年长的沃利径直跑向日历，上面圈着沃利的生日。“今天是我们的生日？”

“十六岁，”年轻的沃利重复。他看着男人的一举一动像个五岁孩子，希望他不会忽然开始消失。如果沃利仔细回想，他会意识到这是他第一次看见另一个他。

“哇喔，”年长的沃利喃喃道。他的表情柔软下来，充满怀念，“妈妈还会为你生日的早餐做你所有喜欢的食物吗？”

年轻的沃利咬了咬口腔内壁。“她……总是在一个礼拜前宣称她不会，可最后还是全部做了。你……不跟妈妈和爸爸住了？”年轻的沃利试探性地打量年长的自己。另一个自己高他两个头，那怪诞的性格太像迪克了。在这么多年过去以及那么多次拜访未来的罗宾以后，这是第一次沃利确定他们未来肯定在一起玩乐。

“伙计。”年长沃利的眼底闪烁着愉悦，低声笑了起来，“我已经二十六岁了。妈妈也许有点疯狂，但我总该学会如何自己做饭。她不可能永远叫我她的神速小宝贝。”

恶。两个沃利都打了个哆嗦。

凝视着年长的沃利，年轻的沃利感觉胸腔中渐渐酝酿着愤怒。他倚着他的书桌，慢慢消化现实。年长的沃利就在这里。他正在跟 _年长版本_ 的自己在一起。 _阿西吧_ 。“所以你……自己一个人住？”

“我跟迪克住在一起。”

“真的？”年轻的沃利禁不住为这消息打起精神。他的心脏跳得是他平常心率的四倍，双眼瞪得大大地看向另一个红发的家伙。年长的沃利回望，再度展露那个坏笑。呃。“我是说……真的吗？那很……酷。”

“等到凌晨四点钟时他在屋顶上睡着，而你需要把他拖回床上时再下判断吧。”

年轻的沃利脸颊红了，他很高兴这里光线很暗。“所以，那么——”

“不回答。 _会据透_ 。”

“——当你‘噗’地一下出现的时候，你仍然会看见他？”

“嗯？喔，对啊。”显然这不是年长的沃利预期的问题。年轻的沃利太害怕了，问都不敢问，像是，他们是否在一起了，这样的问题。如果年长的沃利真的回答那个问题，他害怕会是一个巨大加粗的否定。在他被自己的焦虑淹没以前，年长的沃利诡异地皱了皱鼻子，又一次地吸走他的注意力。“让我替你厘清几点，沃利。夜翼可以随心所欲地占你便宜，正如你所期待的那样，而且帮助你，做你本来脱了裤子正准备做的那些事。那很火辣。但是我不能对迪克这么做，因为他已经单纯且蠢得可爱了，而我会因此被逮捕的。更可怕的是。蝙蝠侠会杀掉我。”

年轻的沃利皱了皱鼻子。“那你是如何——？”

“我们就别担心那个了。”年长的沃利不屑地挥了挥手，笑得过于趾高气扬，年轻的沃利可一点都喜欢不了。“不管怎么样，如果你担心的是迪克，那就别担心了。在我的时间点里，我们仍然是最好的朋友。队伍仍然好端端的，你学会了做饭，而你每年鼻子受伤的次数减少到了四次。”

“我不敢 _相信_ 你把时空旅行说得如此 _轻描淡写_ 。”年轻的沃利皱眉。它总是发生在最不合时宜的时刻。像是……那个吻。他这周拜访了夜翼两次，两次不是打断了测验就是打断了他最爱的科学课。

“很不幸，我们神速者无法在同一条跑道上跑太久。你现在该习惯了，孩子。总有一天要蒙着眼睛越过跨栏。”年长的沃利扭动他的脚趾——这时沃利才想起这个年长的沃利的存在只是暂时的。年长的沃利耸耸肩，“听我一言？如果你那个和迪克成为一对的计划不管用，别太钻牛角尖。”

“你—— _你说啥_ ？”

“你生日的那天别期待太多。事情成真时，一切都会很完美。”年长的沃利下半身以及指尖已经消失了。年轻的沃利只希望那张大嘴巴也能消失。“反正不重要了，我已经 _迟到_ 了。”

“什么迟到了？”年轻的沃利皱眉。他不喜欢别人（好吧，他自己）闯进 _他的_ 生命中，然后试图阐明他糟糕的未来。

年长的沃利再度扬了扬他的眉毛。

在年轻的沃利能得到任何回答前，他消失了。

 

 

**xxx**

 

他们没有在他生日那天成为一对。也没有在迪克的生日那天成为一对，如果要问的话。没有什么女王能突然授予他成为罗宾的新男朋友，而沃利也不确定假如他像扎塔娜那样亲吻迪克的脸颊之后会发生些什么。事实上，沃利嫉妒地想，他已经相信，整个“迪克嫉妒格雷森”理论就是一个蠢主意。沃利鼓励迪克对奎拉克国产生点兴趣，但他选择了坐冷板凳。罗宾情愿和一只猴子玩得开心也不愿意回应闪电小子发起的击掌。

但是，圣诞节前的那一天，沃利决定认为一切等待都值得，好吧——某种意义上说。

“靠。”

要是他的蛋蛋能收好，不至于整个 _欧洲_ 都有机会看到它们的话。

“靠。”沃利又嘶了一声，他的脚趾都要伸到聚光灯下了。入场通道外，成百的人们对着圆形舞台外圈什么壮丽奇观发出“ _噢_ ”“ _啊_ ”的赞叹。金属制的观众椅在焦虑期待中晃动发出轰鸣的声音，沃利一转身，正好看到台上的男人张嘴吐出火焰。

 _廉价戏法_ ，沃利想，还有—— _靠_ ，好 _冷_ ！

“你 _简直_ 在跟我搞笑吧。”

沃利哼了哼，摩擦自己生热。转过身去，罗伊愉悦的笑意便映入眼帘，沃利尽力让自己不死于过度尴尬。早些时候，沃利认为，年长的迪克正是在尝试着纠正沃利的行为与应变。一个富有经验的十九岁青年靠在你的背上，那段 _疯狂火辣的_ 经历毕竟还是发挥了点什么作用。

当然，在他攒够勇气开口打听年长的自己之前，他就消失了。回来。来到这里。见到了一个令人难以置信得更讨厌的十九岁家伙。随他便吧。 _天——杀的_ 。

在罗伊背后，阿尔忒弥斯狂笑着用一只手捂住了自己的眼睛。

“嘿，发生了什——”她伸出另一只手把梅甘的眼睛也捂住了。

已经打算拿头去撞墙壁，沃利无视了罗伊的低吼，还有康纳看清楚他时难以置信的咕哝声，开口说，“时空旅行。时候不巧。 _请问_ 能给我拿点衣服吗？罗宾在哪？我每次——”他停下他的唠叨。时空旅行本身已经能够相当使人不快，如果他再说出每次突然出现都在什么地方，他可难以承受阿尔忒弥斯拿这个对他开玩笑。

“唔，”梅-甘甜可口小姐出声说，她听起来慌张得可爱，“我们带了多的衣服吗？”

“我不想在胸膛上穿个S！”

在他们后方，他感受到了小超的怒视。

“那么你可以穿 _我的_ 。”在沃利的耳朵里，罗伊听起来过于悠然自得了，声音里还点缀着欢乐。如果 _这位_ 罗伊·哈珀能咯咯笑一下或两下，沃利会为他没能参与到这个任务中感到 _更加_ 沮丧。

十分钟后，沃利裹上了一件红黑色的夹克，挂着一对梅甘织的耳罩，可以戴在脑袋上。不幸的是，沃利悲惨地想，罗伊没有带多余的裤子和鞋子。他的自尊被遗留在了黑色的小短裤里面，希望小短裤可不要从夹克下面露出来。

为了这个，他瞪了瞪罗伊，罗伊仅仅翻了个白眼。

“嘿，我 _给的_ 你衣服。我可以轻易收回它们。”罗伊抱怨道，“ _性感屁股腚_ 先生。”

他后悔曾经在这周的早些时候，新队员招募时，开玩笑地乱扔他储物柜里的个人用品。特别是那条他最喜欢的内裤。对着镜子确认了一下他已经遮住了尽可能多的地方，他再次问了一遍，“小罗在哪里？”

“和哈利团长叙旧，作为迪克·格雷——”

“嘘嘘嘘。”沃利打断他，伸出一只手在罗伊面前挥舞，“其他人还不知道这个。就叫他小罗。”

罗伊仅仅翻了个大白眼。

“他……”沃利话说到一半，犹豫了起来。他想起来他们在一团乱麻的情形之间的那通电话，罗宾听起来有多么脆弱。这是罗宾极少使用的那种声音，也没有在任何人面前展现出来——因为在大多数时候，他控制自己镇定自若，和夜翼一模一样。第一次，他听到自己这边的罗宾发出这种声音。这让他感到害怕。

说实话，他先前正准备使用泽塔射线传送，然后跑过半个欧洲来找迪克。然而下一秒，他的脚趾头颤动了一下。

好吧，他在脑海里默默说，至少这趟一来一回空降欧洲的旅程是免费的。

“他还好吗？”当沃利抬头问的时候，罗伊重新摆上了那个又蠢又混蛋的微笑。

“他看起来轻松了一些，如果 _这就是_ 你想问的。嘁。”罗伊嗤之以鼻，然后露出了一个沃利和罗宾都很讨厌的怜悯神情，“对于这个年纪来说，他太成熟了。我不懂你到底看上了他的什么。”

“太棒了，”沃利欢乐地说，“我可以享用更多的迪克（屌）了。”

一片寂静。

“我、我的意思不是——”

“嗯哼。 _行吧_ 。”罗伊超拽地哼了一声，他打开门，向着出口的方向撇了撇脑袋，“我们等会要把表演最后过一遍。你可以在入场通道那里待着，然后色眯眯地盯着那个孩子。就—— _别_ 把口水流出来了。那很恶心。”

“我没有 _打算_ 这么做。”

“随你的便吧。”

在他们结束拌嘴前，罗伊叫来了阿尔忒弥斯。沃利意识到，出人意料地，这两人正在友好相处。他甚至确定罗伊脸上挂着的笑容是比看上去的那样更没有敌意。不过——他们两人建议他像之前一样站在通道旁边观看表演。无论穿没穿裤子，他都按捺不住将要近距离观看飞翔的格雷森的心情。

灯光暗下去变成柔和的蓝色，勾勒出观众区的前沿。当报幕员添油加醋地描述“勇敢冒险者们”的辉煌成绩时，那些“ _噢_ ”“ _啊_ ”的赞叹声还在继续从观众中传来。报幕员大声地报出每一个以D字母开头的名字，空中飞人的多恩和丹，射箭的戴安和戴恩，还有抛接橡木桶的迪恩。

只花了十秒钟，沃利就把目光锁定在了正在高架秋千上荡来荡去的那个飞翔的格雷森身上。尽管距离几百英尺，沃利依然能够看清迪克脸上放松的微笑。当梅甘的手指与迪克交握的时候，沃利能看见迪克那对蓝色的眼睛，在空中闪闪发亮。迪克抓住另一个高架秋千，闪现的优雅，正是 _格雷森_ 的那种。灯光的角度正好，可以看见那双薄唇轻轻分开，发出无声的、纯然的、 _欢乐的_ 笑声，还可以看见那些一丝不苟的动作，正是它们使迪克·格雷森成长成为了迪克·格雷森。

当他第一次看见他最好朋友展开羽翼时， _罗宾_ 这个称呼终于成为入情入理的事情。

表演结束，迪克双脚落地，优雅地鞠了一躬，显示出孩童一样奔放的热情——让罗伊所说的话统统被打脸。他毫不羞怯地向热烈鼓掌的观众挥手，挺立的样子像是夜空中的凤凰。接着——就好像老天爷在可怜神速者一样，迪克往下看见了沃利。

哦靠。哦， _靠_ ， _靠_ ， _靠_ 。

嘴巴还来不及阖上，沃利回过神，举起手来挥了挥。

他以为迪克会瞪他或者发脾气，因为他不应该出现在这里。不料罗宾冲着他也挥了挥手。

在一切喧闹尘埃落定时，“勇敢冒险者们”匆忙走下台为下一项演出的登场腾位子。全员五个人向沃利心满意足地走来，让沃利了解到任务已经完成。

“所以，沃利？”阿尔忒弥斯扬起嘴角问他，“你怎么看？”

沃利花了一会才找到了他的呼吸。他盯着罗宾看了许久，但罗宾正忙着表扬梅甘在他们表演中的表现。沃利无视了其他所有人对他翻的白眼。“这，”他出声——然后罗宾的注意力吸引了过来，“很……呃。精采绝伦。”

盯着人使劲看可能在他们所处的国家算犯法。不过沃利也停不下来。

不过理所当然地，罗宾不会让沃利沉浸于他的小爱好中。沃利认为他喜欢这身演出服的面具，透过面具，那双天杀的明亮蓝眼睛露了出来。眼睛的主人对沃利展开了一个笑容，距离上一次仿佛时隔几年之久，“很高兴你没有给全体观众展示你的 _屁股腚_ 。”

 _好——了_ ，煽情的瞬间结束了。沃利扯了扯属于罗伊的那件大号夹克的衣角，希望自己没有脸红，“你自己清楚你其实爱死它了。”

“嗯哼。所以说你屁股上也有雀斑咯。”

“ _嘿_ ！”

迪克的大笑打断了任何沃利正在盘算的反驳。他用自己的手指缠握住沃利的，让红头发家伙的脑袋当了机。然后他看向小队，用一种沃利从没见过的领导姿态说，“我们回去吧。我现在超 _厌烦_ 说话加口音的。”

“我们不需要向蝙蝠侠汇报吗？”梅甘疑惑地问。

“呃——对、对。没错。”都是谎言。谎言，谎言，谎言。沃利顾不上介意迪克攥紧了他的手。迪克露出一个微笑，“在下一站巡演的地方有一个泽塔射线传送通道。哈利已经通告了今天是我们的最后一场演出，所以不用担心。我们最好是好好休息一晚上，现在可不用再担心那个‘ _流感_ ’了。”

所有的队员都看起来有点坐立难安。沃利装出一副他了解现在是什么情况的样子。

把这个作为正式解散的信号，其他人都向车厢走去。沃利正准备问任务怎么样了——但是迪克踮起了脚。

这样的话他只比沃利矮上一英寸，灵动的蓝色双眼刚好那么 _完美_ ，微笑的时候唇角微微翘起。吐息之下，迪克轻轻地耳语，“让咱们使你不裸起来。”

沃利颤抖了一下。

他脑海里难以形成正确的应答——或者任何应答，如果他坦白地向自己承认的话。沃利默许迪克把自己拽到表演帐篷外，然后跟上远远走在前面的穿着白底红图案表演服的几人。小罗的手抓得很紧，但是也不至于让人受不了。这就是……契合。就像他们自己一样。

暗暗思索他们早些时候交谈的对话，沃利想知道这是不是质疑罗宾客观性的最佳时机。

“所以，”他换了个想法开口——音调比他所希望的高了八度，“我…… _完全_ 不认为你的衣服能穿得下。哪怕是一点点。”

罗宾收紧拳头——仿佛是在确认他真的在听。一声轻笑在空气中荡过，接着罗宾回过身来。雪花在他的头发上堆积，融化成饱满的反射白光的水珠，在天蓝色眼睛的映衬下亮晶晶的，让这只小鸟看起来像一个天使。 _生出羽翼_ 。 _简直性感_ 。 _呃_ ——他说的是同一回事，不矛盾。

一个紧张的微笑爬上沃利的脸。他把自己的另一只手捅进口袋，然后身子轻轻摇晃。在他的脚下，积雪在罗伊的大号靴子下面嘎吱作响。“这……蛮好的。”

迪克用往常看他的神情那样望着他。这神情总让沃利觉得自己很傻。然后做傻事。最重要的是——迪克现在和他可是四目相对。迪克哼了一声，“你要知道，总有一天我会比你高的。”

因为见过年长迪克·格雷森的各种体格、身长和笑靥，沃利觉得他可以亲身附议这句话。

“ _不管怎么说_ 。”迪克干脆地继续说道——他没有附上给沃利小腿的一踢真是奇迹。迪克眯起眼，在沃利看来，少了一份欣然快意，多了一份尖刻，“自从你告诉我，你基本上是 _光着屁股腚_ 招摇地消失，还有……你大部分的时候都会见到我。这样的话……会比较明智——如果我总是带着一些衣物的话。”

等等。等等，等等，等等。“你在开玩笑吧。”

“我很确信罗伊不会想要拿回他的这条短裤。即便你真的洗过它。”罗宾翻了个白眼，好像在指出什么常识。这一点——也确实是，常识。“那些其他的我没有准备衣服吗？你每次跨越两年到二十年，对吧？”

“呃……对。”除了事实上，那些迪克经常只是脱掉自己的外套，或者解开自己的披风。 _衣服_ 不经常出现在考虑的范围内，除非为了某些方便。他们从来都措手不及。而迪克从来都没有 _抱怨_ 过，或者在大部分时间里真的提到拿衣服。

“谢了。”

“不客气——等等……什么？”沃利刹住话茬。从他过去接受照料的回忆中晃过神来，沃利重新集中注意力在矮个子的男孩身上，然后辨认出男孩露出的诚挚的感激神情。“好吧，我跟不上你的思路了，伙计。什、什么？”

“啊……呃。”迪克抽回他的手，挠了挠自己的后颈，感到不好意思。在沃利多想之前，这只手很快回到沃利的手边。“为了……那通电话。它快准狠地切入了我的抑郁。我最近比较“抑”。虽说你 _先前_ 在担心的是无谓的事情。”

“你在跟我开玩笑吗？”沃利不可置信地笑了一声，“当然我会为你担心。仅仅是 _意识到_ 我不能在你身边就要让我发疯了。”

停顿。

等等。

糟了。

明亮的蓝眼睛看着他，眉毛在面具后面扬起。迪克的嘴型固定在了吃惊的形状，他的表情已经足够说明一切。沃利感觉自己的身体正在进行丢脸爆炸倒计时。

“那个……呃——”

迪克吻了他。

“喔啊——”

在沃利消化掉他的震惊之前，他感受到另一个男孩在他身上的重量。罗宾踩在沃利的脚背上，把沃利的夹克领往下拽，然后以吻封缄。他们几乎重心不稳摔倒，要不是沃利习惯了快速调整脚下重心的话。迪克扯着他的深色衣领，沃利的脖子关照地低下来。

罗宾在吻他。 _迪克在吻他_ 。

卧槽。

尽管他们这个姿势蛮疼的，（沃利觉得他圣诞节应该给迪克买一个折梯，）这个吻还是很圣洁的。特别是，一想到罗宾的名声和他贪玩的外表能让他成为英雄界的贾斯汀·比伯，更是如此。除了，你知道的——罗宾相比起来要好上太、 _太_ 多。

沃利很确定，当迪克抽身的时候，他脑子已经坏掉了。年纪更小的那个少年从他的脚背上滑了下去，但其中一只手还紧紧拽着沃利的夹克。。

绿色的眼睛眨呀眨。

一眨。一眨。一眨。“呃。”红色从他的脖子根开始往上爬，直到它充满了余光里的各寸皮肤。脑袋里尝试处理着这个进程，沃利感到他的嘴唇突突直跳。

“为什么这么吃惊？”因为这一定 _不是_ 真的。一阵笑声在空气中飘过，再一次地同迪克顽皮的一面呼应回响。迪克双手抱臂，好像在审查自己的工艺品一样，“搞得好像这和你记得给我买圣诞礼物一样稀奇。”

“你、你可口说无 _凭_ 。”沃利张口结舌。

但是迪克凝视着他，就如他在沃利这些年每次消失时露出的神情一样。沃利的脸颊烧了起来，他竭力保持住冷静。深吸一口气，他勾了勾自己的手指——提醒自己它们仍然被那只手攒在一起。

“ _事实上_ ，我之前……正在想，你是否能从蝙蝠那抽点时间，和我一起出去逛逛。”沃利轻轻摇动双脚，并暗暗希望罗宾能再踩上来一次。“也许……一起去滑冰什么的？搞点热可可和小棉花糖？或者那些大棉花糖——我其实更喜欢大的。”

老样子，尽管气氛刚好，罗宾还是用蓝色的双眼审慎地盯着他。罗宾讥讽道，“当真？”

“呃。”

“我主动发起了我们的第一个吻，而你所有想做的就是吃 _棉花糖_ ？”

“和你在一起，它们尝起来会更好吃。”沃利指出。即便接下来，两人双双因为“沃利用胃发问，而不是用心”这一点陷入沉默。兴许两者同时用上了呢——沃利是相信“抓住男人的胃就是抓住男人的心”这个俗语的。感到气氛有点尴尬，沃利环顾四周看看有没有认识的人路过。然后他靠近了一点，对罗宾悄悄说，“时空旅行里我最喜欢的部分，就是你总是我第一眼看见的那个人。”他不在意他们做什么——只要是和迪克在一起做的——还有，嗯，如果他们不会被警察抓起来的话。

令他意外的是，把身体靠向迪克这件事就像是一个邀请。迪克把头扬起一个角度，然后再度吻了他。这完全没有问题，因为沃利非常地确定，他可以指望所有这些 _美妙的_ 亲吻过活。他迎上迪克的热情，回吻他。

当他们分开那个吻时，迪克佯装生气地翻了翻白眼。他把脸埋在沃利肩膀上，然后嘟囔道，“花了你够久的。”

沃利嗤笑，“抱歉来迟了。”

迪克窃笑，“你还是没有穿裤子。”

 

 

**xxx**

 

也许这是他的错。

不，等等——这绝对是罗宾的。

“我不能 _理解_ 你，你真的认为没办法跟你一整天腻在一起，我会觉得 _好过_ ？”

“我这么做就是 _为了你_ ，你这 _呆子_ 。你在去年的情人节时就‘噗’地一下消失了，所以你没法保证 _今年_ 情人节你会好端端地待在这里。再说，我早已向蝙蝠侠递交了正式辞呈。现在跟蝙蝠侠没 _过问_ 我的情人节安排不是一回事。”

“但我想要为你度过那些时间，看在老天的份上，你可是我的男朋友！”沃利咬住嘴唇，在他的这位男朋友说完之后咆哮道。

在他背后的集会角，阿尔忒弥斯大概是跟扎塔娜通电话，嘟嚷一些关于“一对鸳鸯”和“情侣斗嘴”的字眼。蜜月期的超级小子与火星少女一听到“情”开头的词，便开始相互凝视，目光深情款款。卡尔德正试图提起勇气跟阿尔忒弥斯讨论队伍计划。

然而罗宾——愚蠢，愚蠢的罗宾，甚至都不肯看沃利 _一眼_ 。他们慢慢地穿过正义山的基地。沃利持续逼问他。

“我可告诉你，这能成为我们第一个共同度过的情人节。你谈论它的方式——”

“你去年情人节‘噗’地一下消失。你在我生日当天‘噗’地一下消失。你在我们周、周年纪念日之前就‘噗’地一下消失了。”迪克说话结巴了一下。他继续往大厅的方向走去，走向冰箱，拿出一瓶佳得乐。他停顿了一下，然后轻轻地叹气。他转回身，沃利看见迪克蹙起的眉毛。“听着，并不是——”

“你为我一直消失而生气？”沃利打断迪克。他的心一沉，“我以为你完全不在乎。”

罗宾紧紧抓住饮料瓶，直到发出声响，“我没那么说过。”

“那就让我在情人节带你出去约会，或者你带我出去——我不 _在乎_ ，只要我们一起度过那天。”沃利哀求，他的心一沉。他盯着对方墨镜上自己的倒影，胸口一紧，“你难道不爱我吗？”

迪克愣住了，沃利瞬间后悔他说出口的话。

“我。”

这不是第一次沃利表白他的感情。事实上，自从他们在一起，这一年里他就这么做了很多次。迪克他很少这样吐露心声——除非他心情特别好，或者他心中悬着的大石落下来。沃利立即回忆起他们第无数次抓住睡魔的时候。他们认为那男人失去意识了，于是闪电小子自作主张去把手铐铐在犯人的手腕上。就在那一刻，睡魔醒来了，把沃利一击掀下了大楼。

代号什么的都无所谓了，罗宾恐惧地大喊“ ** _沃利！_** ”。下一秒，沃利的肚子微微刺痛。接着，他一整个下午都与二十岁的迪克待在一起，迪克料理沃利头上的肿包，挂着那种会让沃利从头发到脚尖都涨红的微笑。

当他在同一天的五个小时后回来时，罗宾迎面给了他一个大大的拥抱，并拒绝松手。他说，“我爱你”，第一次将其说出口，恳求沃利永远别再干那么 _蠢_ 的事。

通常，沃利不会为了什么激将迪克。迪克有一次不安地承认，将自己脆弱那一面的想法展现出来，这很 _难_ 。每个人视他为神奇男孩——完美无瑕的一位英雄。更困难的是，因为迪克时刻提醒自己，罗宾不能在做决定的时候被绊住手脚。他们都想要一段认真的关系，但每每进行到下一个阶段，他们愈发谨小慎微。说出‘ _我爱你_ ’将他们之间的表白变得愈发沉重——不论他们之中是否有谁真的想要这样。

而这正是那些情况之一。太糟糕了，沃利苦涩地想，这牵涉到迪克 _不_ 想和他度过一整天。沃利太生气了，以至于不想收回他的话——宁肯 _死_ 也不想让迪克与他渐行渐远。

在迪克能回应前——或者甚至是看起来像是想要回应前，沃利开始消失。

在那一分钟之间，他们与对方四目相对，一动也不动。迪克很安静，而沃利很愤怒。他感觉到肚脐微微刺痛，看着他的手指头一点点消失。

迪克沉着脸打起精神，别开自己的头。“待会见。”

别是现在。任何时候都可以，不要是现在。

认命地垂下他的头。沃利叹气。“好吧。”

他给了自己一分钟的时间，不想睁开他的眼睛。

他的脚趾抵在冰凉的浴室瓷砖上，说明他在迪克有着长颈水龙头的个人浴室里。水潺潺流下，发出清新的震动声。年长的迪克轻轻地转动水龙头的把手，水龙头发出一声吱呀轻响，沃利深吸了口气。现在他想要到任何一个地方，只要不是在这个人身旁。

不想要他的笑容。不想要他安静的笑声。不想要他温柔的碰触。

令他意外的是，迪克没有用他往常的方式招呼他。意味深长的死寂仿佛持续了九个月，然后他才听见迪克脱下外衫，将它披在自己肩上。那手掌充满力道，接着迪克弯下腰，就像往常所做的那样，只不过一言不发。

没有微笑。没有笑声。碰触过于用力，几乎让人烫伤。

抛开他的烦躁，沃利重拾他的耐性，往上看去，看见了迪克肿起发红的蓝色眼眸，以及放在自己双肩上的颤抖双手。“什——？”

“让我们给你穿点衣服。”

迪克之前在哭。

“迪克？”

他没有得到任何回应。迪克用自己的手从下方托起沃利的手，引他走向卧室。他们什么也没对彼此说，只有纤长蜷起的手指在握着沃利的手时，传来的慌乱和颤抖。神速者落座在床上，沉默又害怕，眼睁睁地看着迪克行尸走肉般地踉踉跄跄挪向衣橱。

这感觉像是有人死了。

迪克身穿一套黑衣——搭配着黑色领带，黑色衬衫，黑色西装外套，黑色西装裤——还有迪克竭力保持的那份沉着冷静。沃利试着不去多想。试着不去担心。他们现在的年龄一样大，他想——起码在这次见面的情形下。

但在这种情形下，迪克依然走向他，拿来一套衣服，解下自己的外套——像是沃利仍然只有十三岁，而非十七岁。

沃利的心脏漏了一拍。他看见婴儿肥已从迪克的脸庞上消失，刘海盖过迪克红肿的双眼。它们因水龙头的水和眼泪湿漉漉的。迪克神色凌乱。

近乎冷淡。

沃利想要那个微笑。那个笑声。那些触碰。

在迪克能够抽身前，沃利一把握住迪克的手腕。他 _恨_ 透了迪克这样，当迪克抽身推开别人时。

“是我让你生气了吗？”沃利悄声说。

那一双眼睛诧异地瞪大。这……并不能让沃利安心下来。迪克注视着他，仿佛他只是个 _鬼魂_ ……

老天。

“我们分手了，对不对？”沃利震惊地说。他瞪大双眼，声音梗在喉间。“我很抱歉。我们不会再次相伴度过情人节，我非常 _抱歉_ ， _拜托_ ——就，快告诉我我是个白痴，像往常那样，然后给我头上来一巴掌。我——我不喜欢这样，这样不再跟你在一起。”

令他意外的是，迪克盯着他，仿佛他是个白痴。不看那双红肿的眼眸，迪克的眉头蹙起，欲言又止。一声短促又不可辨认的喉音钻出他的嗓间，“你是个白痴。”

沃利皱起眉头——

迪克将自己的嘴唇按了上去。

另一个音节从沃利的喉间溜出——出于惊讶，但他连构想出一个完整句子的机会都没有。一如以往的强势，迪克热枕地捧住沃利的脸，将他推倒在床上。他的嘴巴更宽，更湿润。热乎的脸颊碰上沃利自己的，皮肤因流下的眼泪而炽热。

沃利目瞪口呆，但那肌肤刺痛的感觉从迪克接触处消失了，沃利意识到这感觉源于他自身。

仍旧是同样的亲吻方式，加上一些罗宾不曾展现的技巧。他们底下的床垫吱呀作响，太新了，不可能是因为折旧而发出的响声，他们的腿交缠在一起轻轻绞住对方。

在房间的一角，高窗透进神圣的白光。迪克分开这个吻，呼吸沉重，嘴唇湿润。光线打在他的背上，使得他的表情淹没在黑暗之中。在他们的身体两边，迪克把手伸入沃利赤裸的手臂内侧，将脸埋到沃利的锁骨上。

“我爱这个，”他喃喃道。

 _噗通_ 。 _噗通_ 。 _噗通_ 。

在迪克薄层衬衫下，他的心脏在沃利隆起的胸膛上跳动着。沃利轻轻吸入迪克身上古龙水混和泪水的味道，在每一次发梢掠过他的脖子时，禁不住颤抖。他的手离开迪克的二头肌，梳过打结的黑色发丝，享受它们在这两年间从未改变过的事实。

“你之前在做什么，”沃利轻柔地问，“在浴室里哭？”

压在他上面的身体僵在那里，像是一块木头。沃利的耐性因为这一如以往的反应而消散了。他回忆起不久前的烦躁，试图挣脱出来，伸手去捡落在地上的短裤。他还没来得及穿上衣服。

迪克从他们目前的姿势中抬起他的身体，自上而下俯视沃利长满雀斑的脸蛋。长长的睫毛上下扇动，黑色的发丝晃入沃利的视线中。美丽的蓝色双眼直视着他，像是在他们任务以外的时间里 _所做的_ 那样，或者在沃利溜进哥谭学院之时所做的那样。那眼中有美丽的生机，和雪花一样星星点点的光芒。红肿实在太糟蹋了这张脸的美感。

抬起他的头，沃利把迪克拉入第二个吻——更加渴望的，更多碰触的。他的拇指在迪克的耳后轻轻拂过，在对方一阵颤抖后轻哼。

迪克的大腿紧紧圈住沃利的，接着他将另一个青年推倒在床上。沃利感觉到迪克的舌头舔舐自己的唇间，在齿间来回摩挲，并因此低吟出声。迪克的身体向前倾， _迫使_ 沃利偏头抬起脑袋，然后他的大腿蹭过沃利的阴茎。

沃利不禁颤抖。

另一只空闲的手慢慢游移到他的乳头上，用拇指与其他手指摩擦。

尽管不想这样，沃利身体仍旧弹了一下，并哼着加深了那个吻。

慢着。

那只手向下拂过沃利的身侧，分开他的大腿，接着捏了捏左大腿的内侧。

慢着。

在迪克再次分开这个吻时，沃利深深地吸了一口珍贵的氧气。他绿色的眼眸瞪得大大的——接着迪克的嘴巴覆在他脖子的一侧上。沃利因为那忽然间的袭击而颤抖了一下，再也没法找回平稳的呼吸。迪克磨蹭沃利的其中一只腿，发出柔和的呻吟声，他的吻沿着沃利胸膛中央落下。他的另一只手滑到自己腰带，腰带 _咔嗒_ 一下散开。

 _慢着_ 。

“等等，”沃利喘着气说。在迪克的嘴含住他的乳头的时候，他 _惊叫_ 了一声，接着迪克开始脱下自己的长裤。“等等，等等，等一下—— _停下_ 。”他一手推开迪克，几乎将另一个少年推出床外，盯着对方，大张着嘴，一脸惊讶的模样。

迪克扬起一边的眉毛。

“这是在干什么？”

嘲笑的噗嗤声。“ _我知道_ 你晓得一根屌该长什么样。”

“我还没做过。”沃利皱眉，脸颊因为困窘而发烧。手指抓着他两腿之间的羽绒被，无法直视他最好的朋友的眼睛。“你跟我还没——呃——做爱过。”

沉默。

“噢！”迪克声音里流露的惊讶听起来太值了。

沃利不明白自己为什么要着实地为这件事情感到生气。

他们整整安静了一分钟，在沃利坦白后他仍然无法直视迪克的眼睛，并且忍不住希望迪克能觉察到他本人是世界上最大的浑球。之后——再探讨他是否应该收回他的言论。

“你……从没想要跟我做爱？”迪克转而问道。沃利几乎把自己从床上摔下去。“你知道的，当我像是……这样的样子，而你像是……那样的样子？”

“嗯，我、我是说。”春梦浮现在他脑海里，沃利牢牢地抓住刚刚的字眼。 _爱_ ，在他们之间提及得如此 _随意_ 。挠着头，沃利不禁希望他 _现在_ 起码穿着点什么。“但是。我更想要 _我_ 的第一次跟他在一起。我是说——你。但是是我的那个你。我的迪克。”

很显然这些话就是正确的答案。沃利知道他已经把需要说的都讲完了。他感到一只手覆在他自己的手上，羞怯地回过身面向迪克，那个无可争议的混蛋。未曾想到，自这次时空旅行拜访的伊始以来，光芒终于点亮在迪克的双眼里，连同说出“爱”这个字一样来得自然。

“哇。”迪克将手放在他的脸上，悲壮又性感地叹息了一声，“我非常非常——至少可以让我抱抱你吗？”

呃。

“抱歉，我……不是故意要吓坏你的。”不管沃利如何回应，迪克将头靠在红发少年头上，让他们双双倒回床上，手里紧紧握住沃利的手。他迟疑了片刻——接着抱住沃利，动作就和他的话语一样温柔。他的鼻子碰触沃利的脖子。“我想要和你在一起。不管以什么形式和你在一起，就在此时此刻。”

“另一个我在哪？”

“不想待在他身边，”迪克低语。“告诉他从我的面前消失。”

“那……对我们的关系会构成损害。”沃利翻了翻白眼，苦涩地凝视天花板。他不确定时间线的两年后，让迪克依然继续孤立自身是否仍然值得——特别是，如果这意味着迪克宁愿独自面对，也不愿与他的男朋友一同面对。摆脱沃利似乎来得太轻而易举，沃利一点也不喜欢这个展开。

“不是他惹我哭的。”迪克抬起头，直视着沃利的双眼。在更多负面的念头侵扰沃利之前，一个简单，单纯的吻落在他的额头上，他的思绪便被打断了。他们躺在床上，彼此纠缠在一块，像是打结的绳索般，沃利感觉自己再度成为那个十三岁的孩子，第一次见到“格雷森”，呆呆地望着他。“我打算稍后向你道歉。”

“那么这当然会没事了，”沃利细语道。他颤抖了一下，感到另一只手滑过他的身侧。等他找到一个舒适的姿势，沃利调整自己的身体，好让他能够用自己的手臂环绕住另一个少年。“还能咋的呢。”他再次轻声道。

“爱你。”

沃利僵住了。他慢慢地咀嚼那些字眼——闭上他的双眼，然后叹息。

“我也爱你。”

不过天杀的，说得好像他会离开迪克似的。

在与未来迪克的一段漫长小睡还有相拥之后，沃利在蝙蝠洞里逐渐显形，疲惫地摆弄自己的脚趾。入侵的警铃声响了顶多十秒，然后被人为用覆盖指令关闭。语音指令。

转过头，沃利看见从车底露出来的一双绿色高帮球鞋。在他的身旁，是他很熟悉的行李袋，那是迪克在罕见地回到这块地方时，为了他男朋友的回归而携带的。试探性地做出行动，沃利拿出了熟悉的V领衬衫，以及蓝色的睡裤，还有一双柔软的粉红兔宝宝拖鞋。紧接着拖出来的，是一整盘刚出炉的饼干。

事实上……所提到的这个盘子有一半和他的男朋友一起待在车底下。

“别告诉我圣诞老人不再使用烟囱了。”沃利注视着那双脚，盘算着用拖鞋上兔宝宝耳朵轻轻推搡它们。

盘子静静地被推出车底，一个油腻的手指印按在盘子边缘。迪克什么也没说。

沃利感到泄气。他蹲了下来——因为理所当然的，他饿坏了——然后吞下一块饼干，以及一瓶放在行李袋里的水。又有四块饼干进到了他的嘴里，伴着 _吱呀_ 的响声。迪克在一旁修理巨大的车子，转动的板手发出了 _吱呀_ 的响声。

啪啪的轻敲声回荡在空间里。沃利盘起腿，挪动到他的火辣紧身裤小男友身边，“今天几号了？”

轻柔的金属敲击声停下了片刻，然后又重新开始。“星期二。离二月十五日还有十五分钟。”

慢着。沃利歪了歪头，有种想要寻找车子底下迪克的冲动。他瞅见了迪克黑裤子与白衬衫缝隙间露出的结实肌肤，接着望向那台主计算机。果然如此——11点45分。“所以我赶上了。”

“是啊，”迪克挖苦地嘲弄道。“你赶上了。”

那 _吱呀_ —— _吱呀_ —— _吱呀_ 的响声持续着。

强抑着心中的激动，沃利在脑海里默默做计算。他离开了一周差一点的时间。“我见到你了，你知道的。”

扳手声再次停下。“你一贯如此。”

“我们没做什么。你在浴室里找到我，然后我……呃。你很难过。”

“大概没遇到什么好事。”

“你在哭。”

迪克什么也没说。

“你……要另一个我从面前消失，显然。”搔着自己的头，沃利把玩起盘子上的饼干，直到它们被拼成一个满意的笑脸，接着他观察迪克脚趾的反应。“但是我——这个我，我没有让你一个人待着。你也不想我这么做。”

轻声叹口气后，迪克终于从车底的小空间里钻了出来。他的头发油油腻腻的一缕一缕，脸上覆着汗水与油渍，肮脏的棕色黑色污迹同他衬衫上的每一道褶皱相衬。他仰头看沃利，扬起一边的眉毛。

“我……再也不想让你那么难过。”沃利安静地说，“难过到需要另一个我为你出现，来让你感觉好点。”他小心翼翼地避开另一个迪克想要呃——跟他做爱的事情，“你我是绑在一起了，小罗。”

令他意外的是，迪克的脸皱到了一起。他的一只手梳过头发，然后在裤子上擦掉了过多的油。“我也意识到这一点了，当你在你离开的这段时间里出现的时候。”

呃。“什么？”

翻了个白眼，迪克开始准备解释整件事。解释之前，他从附近的桌子上找来一块抹布，抹掉他手上的油。他拿出作为圣诞节礼物沃利给他织的帽子。所有的一切忽然间不言而喻。

“那是我第一次遇见你。”沃利瞪着他，双眼睁得浑圆。他回忆起第一次看见那笑容并决定， _没错_ ， _绝对是个标致的美人_ 。迪克解释他们第一次的那场相遇，就发生在他消失之后没多久。“但你那个时候一直都在微笑。”

“你跟我确实吵架了。” 再一次，沃利讶异地看着迪克的眉毛扬起。他们彼此用目光锁定对方。沃利试着不要忘记自己的名字——然后，迪克叹了口气。年轻的那位少年脚下轻轻摇晃，把两只手夹在腋下。

这动作非常的……沃利。

“这不代表我会迁怒于大雪天里光着身体的可怜孩子。你或许通常水平上都是一个白痴——”迪克停住话音，好似他说错了什么。他的肩膀高高耸起，挪近他的耳朵（沃利意识到迪克的五官已经完全长 _开_ 了），然后他们又再度陷入相顾无言。黑色的刘海垂下来拂过迪克的眼睛，他咬了咬口腔内壁，“但你是我的男朋友。你是 _我的_ 白痴。”

“哇喔，这几乎可以称作浪漫了。”

迪克挖苦地看向他。“我尽力而为。”

忍住翻白眼的冲动，沃利把手插进口袋里，提醒自己沃利·韦斯特的看法是什么。小罗和他是绑在一起的。可是——在这样的情况下，他意识到，对他们而言，这话不仅仅是停留在表面上的修辞。

这是事实。

忽然间，沃利被接连不断念头砸中。关于每一次的相遇都和某种样子的迪克待在一起，关于迪克和他的笑容，迪克和他的笑声。罗宾甚至自己亲口提到，就算是他们第一次的相遇，他都在强颜欢笑。如果他们分手了——但这些仍然会继续下去？他今天早些时候遇到的年长迪克就因为太过于心乱如麻，所以连一个假笑都摆不出来。

“我不想要那样。”

“不想要哪样？”

沃利眼里闪着担忧的光。他扭过头，面对他困惑的男朋友哀伤地张开嘴巴，他的胸口发痛。他感觉自己像混蛋。“讲真，你在看见我时刻意去强颜欢笑？”

“ _什么_ ？”

“不——我的意思是。不对。”沃利低声暗骂自己，扶住自己的头。“我将，在往后的几年里拜访你更多次。这是给定的事实。但我不认为你应该跟我待在一起仅仅因为—— _噢_ ！”

罗宾往沃利头顶打了一巴掌。“我发誓，你是个 _白痴_ 。”

“那可真是 _抱歉_ 啊。”怒火又一次在沃利胸腔里嘶嘶作响，他对另一个少年怒吼道，“很 _抱歉_ ，如果仅仅因为，我为我 _爱上_ 的那个家伙多愁善感。”

正如他所预料的一样，迪克收敛起来，咬住口腔内壁，以防自己说出自己会后悔的话。接着——他气呼呼地用一种沃利从未见过的目光瞪向沃利。“这正是你一 _礼拜_ 前所在做的，在我试图为自己辩解的正当中。”

“你试着要避免把时间花在我身上——这我 _现在_ 理解了，但那仍然——”

“我当时在试着告诉你，我们可以等到情人节 _之后_ 再一起度过情人节，以防你让它泡汤。”迪克叹息——好像他正用一口气的吐息，宣泄所有对沃利恼火绝望的想法一样。双手用力拍上神速者的双颊，迪克踩上沃利的光脚，并踮起脚尖。

迪克他……实际上在去年一年长高了许多，沃利不再需要弯腰才能瞧见那双完美的蓝色眼眸。不过这个大概是他最喜欢的部——

一只手挥向沃利的脸。 _用力地_ 。

“我只是喜欢与你一起度过时光。”迪克恼怒地对沃利绷紧脸，接着叹了口气。他的表情渐渐收敛起来，化为在意与摇摆不定，接着他皱起眉头，“如果你无法控制你什么时间消失，又什么时间回来，那么我——我们仅仅需要更加弹性地应对这件事情。我不可能在你每次走进房间时都把这话说出口，但我 _确实爱你_ 。”他把沃利两侧的脸颊挤到一起。“ _懂了吗_ ？”

“捅呃了了了。”一道口水流下沃利的嘴唇。他的手指环住迪克的手腕，将它们从他脸上拉开。沃利将双手放在他男朋友的身体两侧，呼吸着罗宾的气味。 _他的_ 罗宾。“现在吻我？”

“你不能自己来吗？”罗宾咕哝道。一只手捏了捏沃利左臂的二头肌。

“不。” _才不要呢_ 。他歪过他的头，一点又一点地吻着罗宾。 _他的_ ，罗宾，他提醒自己。散发着机油的味道，以及隐隐中迪克惯用乳液的味道。他们小心翼翼地分开这个吻，然后沃利向下望去，看进美丽的湛蓝色眼眸里。“情人节快乐。”

那笑容摆在小罗的脸上实在 _过于火辣_ 了。

“来吧。”迪克叹息道，“我知道你饿了。”

一眨眼。一眨眼。“你知道如何做饭？”

“我有……请阿尔弗雷德在你离开的每一天里，多做一份餐点给你，以免你真的出现。”罗宾忽然间变得有些害羞。这一点都不像他。“这样的话吃的不会变质。”

沃利断定他有一个史上最好的男朋友。

稍晚的时候，迪克冲完澡，他们狼吞虎咽地吃下大餐，沃利和他在沙发上相拥，顺便观看了《足球尤物》。史上最烂的电影。（这再好不过。）

“他有告诉你他为什么哭吗？”迪克在电影进行到一半时发问。

“没有。”沃利摇摇头，感到砰地被愧疚击中了。他很清楚他再也不想看见那个样子的迪克。 _那个_ 迪克双眼的神情——像是看见鬼魂。像是有人去世了。这太恐怖了。“话说回来，你在蝙蝠车底下做什么？”

对于这个问题，迪克哼了一声。

“修好它。某天我结束课程后在这里露面，有这样的一个孩子，名字叫做杰森，正和布鲁斯隔着餐桌闲聊。”他解释道。迪克郑重地摆了摆头。

“很显然，他成为了我的新弟弟。在我们这个谈话的当下，阿尔弗雷德带他去做检查，布鲁斯正在填写收养文件。那孩子很有胆。”

“喔？”

“根据阿福所说的，杰森足够聪明，在蝙蝠侠没注意的情况下，卸掉了蝙蝠车的轮胎。”

 

 

 

**九年后**

**xxx**

 

在二十六岁的时候，沃利乐意认为他对人生的一切事情有了掌控。除非——有什么事很严重、很严重地出错了。一个假设，假如沃利在自己婚礼这天消失，他大概会饱经折磨地死于扎塔娜、梅甘和阿尔忒弥斯的手下——这三位姑娘高兴地帮忙操持了婚礼的一切。迪克大概会笑出来，沃利想，直到迪克发现沃利还没来得及写下他自己那份的婚礼誓言。所有这十三年间他对迪克的所思所想都在眼前如走马灯一样掠过。为什么他 _必须_ 让自己想起自己每天都能看到的景象？

哦，对。婚礼。这就是原因。

所以假设说——如果沃利假设说在他自己的婚礼当天消失，扎塔娜、梅甘、阿尔忒弥斯、迪克还有沃利自己都会打算 _杀了_ 沃利。

婚礼的上午，梅-甘甜可口小姐（夫人）讲解了他们婚礼的安排。迪克站在左侧，沃利站在右侧。他们沿着走道走，然后手臂环着手臂，看着走道尽端的伴郎伴娘们。阿尔弗雷德会主持仪式——

接着沃利消失了，就在梅甘的正面前。她吓得抽了口气，而沃利的燕尾服掉落在他消失前双脚所踏的那块地面上。

沃利在他十六岁生日夜晚的那里度过了他剩下的上午。避开韦恩庄园的安保系统、蝙蝠侠，沃利把他的愤怒用一种正常合理的方式发泄在了年少时候的自己身上。（那个惹人讨厌的小混蛋——发现自己撞见年轻的自己脱裤子的那一刻，沃利终于感觉到了一些快慰。真的在脱裤子。这尴尬足够让他重拾自信直到下个世纪。）

当他返回——那又是另一个故事了。

这都无所谓了，就像他告诉年轻时候自己的那样。不管怎么说，他已经 _迟到了_ 。

他知道自己肯定错过了那天一整天，当他发现自己坐在一张舒适的超大号床上，床上方悬着金黄滚边的宝蓝色罩篷的时候。房间四周的墙壁被刷成了更嫩的一种蓝色，印着王冠的花纹。看起来异常眼熟。

抬起头，他撞见自己二十四岁的男朋友围着一条浴巾走出浴室的景象。迪克的眉毛高高扬起，“早上好。”

“这地方看起来很眼熟。”沃利阐述道。他站起身，把床单围在腰上。 _呃_ 。这个最好不要成为流行的新趋势。“我们来过这里吗”

迪克脸上露出的促狭笑意不像在盘算一场热辣的性爱。迪克的手指指向闪闪发光的枝形吊灯，它……有一颗金光灿灿的珠宝镶嵌在正中央，“记得这个吗？”

沃利的脑袋咔塔一下反应过来，“这是我们的 _蜜月_ ？”

“这就能解释为什么有一天你回到十八岁的我身边，一副心满意足的样子了。”迪克喃喃道。他低低地笑了，踱到放在桌上的两个行李箱旁边。

竭力不要像个十六岁的小屁孩一样脸红，沃利想起来二十岁时他‘噗’地一下在这个房间里出现。他想起迪克，领带松松地挂在肩头——满脸惊讶。二十岁的沃利向迪克保证他们可以只是单纯地睡觉——正巧他从期中考核开始后就没有怎么睡过了。迪克用十年内最火辣的吻打断了他的话，大腿下流地磨蹭他，十分少儿 _不_ 宜。接着迪克直白地问道，“想和我做爱吗？”

“我很抱歉我错过了我们的婚礼。”沃利呢喃地说。

“严格来说，你没有。”迪克穿上一条低腰睡裤，踱到冰箱那，拿出一瓶水。

眯起眼，沃利皱眉，“蜜月不算。”

“对于我来说够了。”迪克一屁股坐到床上，与他的男朋——不，丈夫——比肩而坐，露出一个微笑。沃利的视线对上了一双蓝眼睛和一个献媚的笑容，咽了咽口水，默默把丈夫的头衔又在脑海里过了一遍。

迪克和他结婚了。互为丈夫了。此时此刻。

一声柔软的轻笑从迪克唇间发出，然后他在沃利唇上落下纯洁的一吻，“如果我对你生气的话，我会告诉你的。相信我——刚才那个挺辣的。”

“对，当时确实。”沃利咕哝说。他在脑海里想起了蜜月，他 _希望_ 他能记得婚礼。如果在过去，迪克对他隐瞒说，这个只是一场为了任务的卧底婚礼什么的，他并不会感到意外。但是如果迪克穿着正装——大约是为了他们的婚礼， _任何形式的婚礼_ ——沃利确信他会记得那个的。 “我希望我能真的亲身和你做爱。”

空气中笑声又响起来。迪克把水瓶甩到一边，跨坐到他爱人的大腿上。他又一次展开微笑，淘气得像是一个十三岁的小子，然后做了那个大腿磨蹭的动作，“好啊。”

“噢， _天呐_ ——”

“许愿成功。”在“愿”和“成”之间，迪克的双唇落到沃利的嘴上。他的手在肩头摩挲，他赞叹地在吻间轻哼。迪克是坚韧的，他用纤长的双腿紧紧地夹住沃利的身体，裸露的肌肉与沃利同样结实的腹部相贴，牵动与收紧。

“哇，哇，哇，哇——”沃利连连叫道，不情愿地推开迪克。沃利双唇湿润，看到迪克唇上也闪着令人满意的水润光泽。他高高地扬起他的眉毛，让它们几乎藏在刘海下面，“你确定要这么做吗？”

迪克回了个一样的扬眉表情，摇动自己的髋部，“你是我的丈夫，而且我们在度 _蜜月_ 。”

“对……但是——”

“对对对，”迪克嘲笑道，“但是我们在度 _蜜月_ 。”

“不能让我带我的丈夫出去，享用结婚后的第一顿早餐吗？”沃利的眉毛拧在了一起。他手掌拂过迪克光裸的上臂，然后扭了扭头想更好地看到那对蓝眼睛。“我只是……想和你待在一起。”他展露他最得意的狗狗眼，然后享受对方回应给他愉悦神情。

“我更想要你在这个房间的每一寸表面上干我。”

呃。

“我猜这没问题。”沃利警觉地瞪大了双眼。

迪克脸上闪现一抹柴郡猫一样的邪笑，然后继续热烈地吻他。最后一次，他将他们两个分开，严厉地瞪着沃利说，“你可别在我高潮之前消失，沃伦斯·鲁道夫·格雷森-韦斯特。”

“关于这一点—— _理查德·约翰·格雷森_ _-_ _韦斯特_ ，你和我可是不谋而合。”

他们一边笑一边接吻。

那天晚上的晚些时候，他们湿透在自己的汗水里，轻轻喘息。沃利注视着他丈夫胸口上的吻痕，它们微微反射着光芒。一抹黑发挡住了他的视线，他轻轻将它捋开，为了更好地看到那抹黑发下灵动的蓝眼睛。同样是这对眼睛，他注视了将近十年。他把迪克搂紧了点，感受迪克的胸腔和他自己的一同起伏。

“爱你，格雷森-韦斯特先生。”迪克悄声说。

沃利温柔地笑了，呼吸着汗水的气息还有迪克的味道。他阖上眼睛，一只手捋过迪克潮湿的发丝。“我也爱你，格雷森-韦斯特先生。”

 

 

**xxx**

三十而立，三十岁是决定今后人生节奏的关键时间点。沃利觉得这句话，算是从他于那天清晨早早消失这件事里得到了印证——前一天晚上他比他那个夜行性的丈夫先爬上床睡觉——结果他醒来的时候两脚直立，站在韦恩庄园的豪华盥洗室里。

门的另一端，阿尔忒弥斯在大吼大叫沃利迟到都是 _他自己_ 的错误。他的脚边——沃利发现了梅甘近四年前给他买的燕尾服。

 _这都什么鬼_ 。

通常来讲，沃利会非常想回到他穿越前所在的地方，看看错过了什么事件，数数他走了多少日子。……他的脸上咧开一个微笑，然后飞速地把衣服甩在身上。

原小队的弓箭手上下打量他，一只手抚着她鼓起来的大肚子。当沃利突然出现在她身边时，她挑起一边的眉毛，愤愤地叹了口气，“我猜 _你也_ 能拿来凑合着用一用。”

“总比完全没有出席婚礼强。”沃利满脸不屑。他对着镜子抹了把头发，兴奋地对着那位准妈妈微笑。等到沃利回去以后，小杰克森大概正在满房子乱跑，试图对着他们的金鱼水缸扔石头。

阿尔忒弥斯注意到了他凝视的目光，露出一个充满疑虑的笑容，小心地搂住自己的腹部。沃利耸了耸肩。

他太兴奋了，懒得去管阿尔忒弥斯对他露出的奇怪表情。

他们走下台阶，那些踏步在沃利的记忆里已待了超过十年。与记忆中分毫未差。那些他母亲要求的木质结实椅子，点缀着花朵，小扎保证那些花朵和迪克眼睛颜色一模一样。这场婚礼在延伸几英亩的韦恩庄园后院举行，一个漂亮的马戏团帐篷之下。每个人都在滤下的日光中反射着柔和的蓝白色光芒。

已经太迟了，他意识到，来不及像彩排那样迪克站在一头沃利站在另一头，但这些都不重要。当沃利出现在帐篷入口处时，迪克脸上的释然昭然若揭。

沿着走道一路，沃利看到了他的父母，他的叔叔和婶婶，还有堂亲们。巴特的身子想偷偷地越过提姆的腿上方，提姆旁边坐着芭芭拉、卡珊德拉、史提芬妮、布鲁斯，还有一脸不情愿的达米安。在远远的角落里，哈利老爹的脸上闪烁着骄傲。

谁都没有注意到，是一个三十岁的沃利和阿尔忒弥斯手挽手一同走向祭坛。他的父母泪眼朦胧地看着他，而巴里叔叔试图不哭得像一个小孩。只有一帮老朋友知道其中有何不同。他们在他的脸上看了出来，因为互相认识了太久太久。

不过只有迪克真的做了什么。

三十岁出现在自己的婚礼上，沃利依然觉得心脏如锣鼓一样撼动着他的胸膛，就好像他和迪克第一次相遇。

当他们面对面时，迪克脸上的微笑化为了担忧。他用拇指轻轻拭过沃利嘴唇上的伤疤，这道疤需要等到三年后才会出现。把头发向后梳去的迪克看起来惊为天人。沃利捉住那几根手指，呼吸着干干净净的迪克所散发的气息。只是 _干干净净_ 的迪克，没有血腥味，没有尘垢味，没有城市管道的恶臭味。

这还差不多。

“你迟到了。”迪克悄悄说，阿尔弗雷德开始了仪式。迪克的目光还停留在那道伤疤上面，手指紧紧地和沃利的握在一起。

“我到场了。”沃利更正道。他露出了清新的微笑。 _老天_ ，迪克看起来真的很漂亮。

“希望这事真的值得去做。”他们在一起了这么多年，沃利知道迪克仅仅是在开玩笑。他一点都不介意——只要他能看见迪克的双眼如何点亮起光芒。

“你从来都值得我这么做。”毫无预警地，沃利伸手拉过他的“新”丈夫，吻了吻他的额头。背后的人群发出了“ _嗷呜_ ”的声音，而迪克翻了翻白眼。

“你个傻子。”他含糊地说。

“对对，”沃利同意道，“但是老天啊婚姻关系！我是你的了。”

他有接下来的一整个永恒，来向迪克证明他们美好的结合。

**xxx**

**全文完**

**尾注** **:**

\- 这个故事基于《时空旅行者的妻子》，也就是说沃利在不同的时间点上消失然后重新出现。

\- 阿尔忒弥斯儿子那个叫做“杰克森”的名字，是根据“杰克森·海德”而来的；这是卡尔德在漫画书中的真名。

 

 **译者注** **:**

 **Part 1** **：** 在 _我这的_ 时间点上，你和我成为最好的朋友已有将近六年。

按照时间线计算，六年应为四年。（详见时间表）

 **Part 2** **：** 时空旅行在五个月里发生了六次，全都是去往十六岁或者更年长的迪克身边。

此时还没有提到迪克这个名字，可能是作者的笔误。

 **Part 6** **：** 在准备回家上床睡觉前，巴里叔叔问他想要什么生日礼物。一本新书？一辆新车？罗宾？

            （沃利记得在闪电侠笑出声前，他差点撞上一辆驶来的车。）

原文是在“准备上床睡觉前……差点撞上一辆驶来的车”，翻译添加了回家。

 **Part 8** **：** 意味深长的死寂仿佛持续了九个月，然后他才听见迪克脱下外衫，将它披在自己肩上。

“仿佛持续了九个月”有可能是作者的笔误，作者可能实际想写“持续了整整九分钟”。

**又及：** 时间表左侧的计时线，是根据沃利第一次穿越拉的模糊标尺。

第几年不是物理上从元旦到除夕夜的一年，也并不是精确的一年。它可以包含两个情人节。（例如Part 7和Part 8之间） 


End file.
